Dark Desire
by Audacia's Quill
Summary: A DarkHarry crossover with Yugioh. Yami Bakura/Harry Potter slash. T This fic is mature,OOCness but I try not too. "When a green eyed boy wishes he was never at Privet Drive....he goes to realm filled with Shadows and thieves."
1. Marking the Prey

~Dark Desire~

* * *

_YGOXHP crossover,YAOI BOY/BOY will get explicit and sex-filled later on...infact...yeah this is pretty much a serious attempt at romance also not just steaming hotsex (which I suck at) so this is a testing fiction to help me learn the ropes of it okay?_  
_If your going to flame this fiction why don't you try flaming the other thousands of "OMFG U VEELA NOAW WE HAZ CRAZY SEX!" Harry/Draco's & Tom/Harry fics before you dis my actual attempt?_ Jus' sayin'...  
_It will have some OOCness but that I can't help (or the characters wouldn't fall in love..obviously) Underageness( O.o I will try hard to portray their personality though Harry will be dark so NYAH. M-RATED FOR A DAMN REASON. Also, this is not what real love should be like, it's obviou_lys e_phebophilic, but YB is pretty much a feckin' demon...._

_This is a Yami Bakura/Harry Potter love...wish me luck (boy this is gunna be hard) A.U. DarkHarry! MasochisticHarry. SadisticYamiBakura o.O might get a little sub/dom ish._  
_AbusiveDursleys_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER,THIS IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINTMENT PURPOSES (if you sue me all you get are my glow in the dark bedcovers,laptop and my fillings O.o)_**  
_*swats away Lawyers* GO AWAY VULTURES! (no not you..the Lawyers)_

_You' get the 411 on Harry's Hogwarts situation later._

* * *

He begged for a set of glasses on Christmas, that's all he wanted instead he received a slap across the face and a punishment. Not that the glasses mattered anymore...his vision somehow fixed itself...which was bizarre but hey he wasn't complaining.

This troubled little boy was named Harry Potter, he was fifteen years old. He had bright emerald eyes and silky black raven hair which used to spike out in all directions until his Aunt shaved it,the next day it grew back straight but freakishly long.  
Aunt Petunia screamed at him for hours, Vernon had kicked him mercilessly and then his cousin, Dudley. Harry's hair had grown now to his waist and they tried cutting and pulling it but it would keep coming back.  
They moved him out the cupboard to the basement when Harry was too big (at fifteen) to fit anymore. The basement was small, filled with cobwebs and spiders and a pathetic cardboard-like bed.

It was a small prison.

He was wearing baggy jeans which were ripped up by wear and tear but could be passed off as a fashion statement. However the shirt he wore was horrendously large and hung off his lithe frame. The work he did in the gardens toned up his pale white body as you could feel and the muscle lines building around his abs if he wasn't so underfed he'd be more then healthy. His slender-small muscle was the polar opposite to Dudley Dursley who was like a small killer whale and had the mind of a sheep.  
On the walls he began carving his birthday and his name,just so he wouldn't forget it.

"I am Harry Potter," he was now fifteen years old.

"Happy birthday to me," he muttered as he lay awake on his pathetic excuse for a mattress which didn't even have covers to keep him warm.

"I wish I could be anywhere but here, anywhere..."

"_-anywhere_," he whispered to the spiders in the darkness as he watched them make their beautiful silky webs. A powerful feeling inside him stirred, as though hearing his wish and all of a sudden his world went black as his stomach twisted.

**Oh Fuck.**

* * *

Immediately he was hit by it yet he didn't really seem bothered by it, the feeling of Shadow's tickling his body made him feel cold, and oddly enough he liked it. He was sick of the warmth he saw other people get, he was a Freak after all and Freaks didn't get hugs or kisses or be tucked in at night and got normal food portions.  
They celebrated their birth, were cherished...the normal people...but the normal people were ignorant and nasty. He no longer envied them as much as before,he was almost glad he was a Freak.

It made no sense, the Shadows should be torturing him, driving him mad. _No._ They were...caressing him. The stranger in the Shadows who was watching scowled. Harry opened his eyes while giggling somewhat madly as the Shadows played with his long waistlength hair,the Shadows were taking the form of the wind.  
Harry took the time to look around,the place was completely bare except the occasional fuzzy thing hopping by.

'This is weird...' but he was weird...so this place should make him feel right at home? The Dursleys weren't here. He smiled. He was lost in a blank world filled with monsters running by...and he was smiling. Crazy.

He jumped at the sound of shuffling and spun around so fast he almost got whiplash.

Nothing there.

He turned around calmly and his eyes widened, there was a man...coated in shadows. A billowing black trench-coat and deep slanted red ruby eyes which shone from the shadows...his gruff voice growled at him.

"How did you get here boy?" His tone left no room for smart-mouth, no lies. Infact it was supposed to invoke fear, Harry knew it and yet he didn't brake his confident stance.

"I don't know.." he uttered the truth. "I wanted to be anywhere except home-" a note of sarcasm on the word 'home'. "-Then I woke up here," was all that Harry could say feeling nervous now as the man analyzed him.  
His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'That should be impossible...he wasn't in a duel even...nor does he possess a Millennium Item,' he thought eying him. Yet he isn't lying. Then it struck him that somehow he must have some form of Shadow Magick within him to get here.

It was the first human to cross paths with him in thousands of years. He stepped out of the darkness showing his face, very light brown skin...a scar beneath his eye...white hair which stuck out in a spiky manner wearing rich robes underneath his trench-coat.  
Harry felt a little ashamed of the tattered rags he was in,for somereason the scary man was approaching him. He looked up into his ruby red eyes,and his heart skipped a few beats and felt like it was in his throat and his stomach had twisted presumably out of fear.

A blue dragon approached by, the man didn't seem to be in the mood to deal with it so he grabbed Harry off the ground making Harry's eyes go comically wide. No person ever touched him unless it was for punishment and this scary person was pushing him out the way from a dragon.  
They were in some part of the bare area he shoved Harry up against what must have been a wall.

He licked his lips as he felt the boys pounding heart. Lets be realistic,this was the first human he'd come across in thousands of years. Everyone had urges. Even the sadistic scary man.

"What's your name boy?" asked the man in an almost snarky manner though holding it back.

"F--Harry, Harry Potter" he said quietly trying not to let his voice crack and stopping himself from saying 'Freak'. Then in a curious manner he shot back...

"What's yours?" the question echoed and bounced over the silence of the Shadow Realm. Yami Bakura didn't know,nor did he have to tell this piece of meat infront of him yet so much courage for one in the victim position.

"They called me Yami Bakura, King of Thieves, though I've had many names," he growled as his eyes flashed as though daring Harry to say something back.

"Now...how old are you?" he asked putting a hand to Harry's neck gently constricting Harry's loose breathing which he needed to support his wildly pounding heart so Harry broke out into a nervous sweat. God this was a scary experience and yet the adreniline was running through him.

"Fifteen...Yami," referring to him by name which surprised the man a little, Ra this was so dirty and forbidden as the boy was so underage and yet....more licking of lips. The use of his name shown some courage. His eye's narrowed.

"I think you have the ability to come here at will, if what you told me is true," in a frosty tone of voice,he almost felt like smacking himself as he gave in to himself and pushed his body up against the -underage- boy.  
Despite the clamp on his throat there was a sharp intake of breath.

This was weird, no person ever did this to Harry before, it felt good though? This...Yami Bakura...didn't use gloves when touching him like everyone else did with him and that made Harry feel a little special.  
He heard about this type of thing...don't let strangers touch you in ways you don't like. Well the man wasn't a stranger anymore? He told Harry his name after all, and Harry did like it. So it wasn't wrong...right?

He used his hand which was clamped around Harry's neck to tilt his head to the right. Showing a toothy smirk..which...shown Harry his sharp fang-like teeth making Harry stare, reminding him of the vampires he'd read about.  
All of a sudden Harry's eyes widened further and his soft plump lips tried to issue a whine of pain but it came out like a groan making the Thief dig deeper into him. He had dived onto Harry's neck and bit into him like a vampire...hey 'maybe he was one?' he thought through the fuzziness of his mind which could barely compute with what was going on.

* * *

Yami Bakura was drawing it from the meat infront of him...it tasted so sweet like sugar to him making his eyes roll back into his head for a moment as he felt the warm red substance spill a little over his lips,most went into his mouth. When he'd finished he felt the normal metallic aftertaste on his tongue, he didn't mind it though.  
He didn't even realize the brief grunt he'd made which made Harry's legs go weak. Ra this was bizare,this kid was just letting him...not putting up a fight even...not that he had a choice. He grudgingly stopped and looked at the boy...Potter..Harry....who seemed to be turning red with a vague look of enjoyment.

Harry had liked the pain which assisted the adrenaline he felt when he was shoved up against the wall. Never had he felt more alive. Now he knew how people felt when they won their first award, now he knew what it felt like to feel happiness.  
This boy -Harry Potter- liked pain. An evil smirk. This will be fun.

"I---I---I should...get...back," was all he could manage through light panting. All Yami Bakura originally wanted was to have his fun with the boy after thousands of years of complete loneliness. The bite had been an animalistic lust to mark the 'meat' or 'prey' as his. His own and nobody elses.  
Running a hand through the boys long hair which made him turn redder he smirked,far too easy. The boy longed for touch,obviously he'd been starved of it like himself.

His eyes narrowed for a moment as he growled in a threatening tone.

"You'd better come back. Or I'l come for you myself" his eyes flashed and he withdrew a knife. A brief flash of fear in Harry's eyes which quickly turned to desire,pain felt good it shouldn't but it did. Instead the Thief dropped the knife into Harry's pocket.

"I have a feeling you'l need it," was all he said if that mark didn't remind him. "Now go". Harry felt his magick stir inside him as he felt himself being pulled through the wall. .

* * *

Smack!

Onto his cardboard mattress. He was gasping and panting covered in a sheen of sweat. He tried getting up,but his legs were like jelly as he attempted to get up he collapsed on the floor next to a puddle.

'Was that real? Or just a dream...' he wondered. He looked at the reflectiveness of the puddle of dirty water he had knocked over a day ago when he was 'treated' with dirty water he didn't dare touch let alone drink.  
Bastard Dursleys...

He pulled his baggy shirt down,and sure enough saw two bite marks around a red area.

"It was real" his voice was hoarse and cracked not realizing the tear rolling down his pale high cheekbones for the first time somebody actually touched Harry without gloves -intentionally-. He was so used to being punished when the Dursleys put on gloves as if Harry were a plague-ridden child.

Meanwhile in the realm of empty Shadows Yami Bakura frowned. He enjoyed it too much,his heart was still racing infact. Perhaps he shouldn't have let the boy leave. But he'd be back. He'd better be back,  
That boy was bizzare. It was purely physical what Yami Bakura wanted so what was that odd burning feeling he felt when he slipped away?

Back to the pain of the shadows...he'd better be back.  
Yes the boy would be back,because he was the Thief King.  
and Kings ALWAYS got want they want.

Yami Bakura was never,  
EVER refused of what he wanted...

* * *

_Like it? Tried to portray correctly them as best I could while making it a romance. Please review...I don't care for flames though they can suck a pickle :P_

_Check out my profile page if you want to know where to read the rest of the fic._


	2. A Prey's Promise

~~~Security of the Knife

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER. content: Mature (yeah I already warned you,I read through the rules and yet people post up explicit lemons anyway with Harry/Everyboy under the sun so fuck it I am also!)

xxxx

Stupid garden.

"Freaks don't get gloves.."

"But...." sigh.

No reply just a wicked grin. That was the end of that argument with Petunia Dursley. Witholding the urge to grumble Harry silently walked into the garden and began weeding pulling out the stubborn weeds ignoring the "hippie" remarks about his long hair and the fact he was gardening.  
With a sudden cry of pain Harry did a double take backwards as his left hand went to close to the thorns of the rosebush near him. In a fit of anger he attacked some of the bush slapping it and his left hand was now covered in tiny bruises bleeding.

Sigh. 'Pain didn't seem fun now...why? It was before' he thought as his right hand touched the un-healing bite on his neck. It had been two days since that night and it still buzzed around Harry's mind how the Thief had desired him rather then kill him as he probably would have usually.  
Harry picked the silver blade from his pocket,the Thief had given it him...why?

A bit of blood from his bruised hand dripped onto the blade...Harry found him self mesmerized by it. With a sharp intake of breath he felt a murderous urge shoot up his arm against the Dursleys for all they did to him. Kill them all,and be with Yami Bakura.  
They harmed him,marked him before Yami Bakura,they used gloves and treated him as a slave. Harry felt the resentment build up within him as he angrily did the rest of the weeding and cutting and stormed back into the house.

Everything was a blur except the sound of Harry's pounding heart. He had a knife in his hand and the man who'd caused him so much pain infront of him.  
Before he had the chance to do anything a meaty hand smacked him over the face across the room and his back collided with the wall. It was a punishment for his hand bleeding all over the carpet.

Not a bandage,nothing not even a drop of care instead Petunia shoved cleaning supplies into his hands and made him drop on his knees.

"Clean it" she hissed as the eyes on her horse-like face narrowed at him.

Carefulling not to be spotted by Vernon who had gone into the other room he tip-toed to the sink and washed his bleeding hand and then ripped off some of some of the massive garment he was wearing as a rough bandage.

He had to make sure none of the harmful chemicals touched his bandage or get into his wound or it would infect and hurt like a b-- erm...witch.  
With anger he put the knife between his teeth and used both hands to scrub the blood off.

Suddenly...-

-a shiver ran down his spine as he felt a tickle of the Shadow Realm whisper in his ear.

'You'd better come back. Or I'l come for you myself'....the words of the Thief panting down his ear. He could almost feel the warm breath,the forceful feel of his hands against his throat but also when he ran his hands though his long hair in something akin to tenderness.  
He was reminding himself to visit Yami Bakura or 'Kura' as he began to call him in his mind.

A frantic eye twitch. He took the knife from his teeth into his hands.

Harry James Potter had snapped,he threw his head back and laughed manically which resounded through the house making Vernon storm into the room purple faced. To those who heard the laugh it made them shiver to the core of their very being,it was sadistic,evil and hollow.

"What are you laughing about FREAK?!" he hissed as his multiple chins began to wobble. Suddenly his eye's widened at the knife in Harry's hands and the boy had kicked over all the cleaning gear on purpose.  
He smirked at the frightened-widening or Vernon's eyes.

"How did you get that?" he spat,spit flying everywhere. The knife didn't look like any they owned.

"You will cause me no more trouble" Harry hissed with his fierce emerald eyes flashing in a feral anger.  
Those poor excuses for human beings were not going to hinder him any longer!

What made Harry snap? Simple,being denied touch for so long and forced to clean up his own blood up and do chores while a mysterious threatening man gave him more care then them!  
.Enough!

The burning rage filled his stomach and rose to his throat,he felt as though he could scream at the Dursleys,scream in rage against every ounce of undeserved neglect he'd suffered since he was left on the doorstep of Privet Drive. Scream against them in hate when they crushed the hope of him ever having a family.  
He felt as though he could inflict death upon them for all that and the pain,the burdens,the duties that had been thrust onto his shoulders and whipped to carry from the world.

The back pain from when he was thrown against the wall didn't help except irk him further. With a cackle he noticed Petunia and Dudley hiding behind Vernon's massive shaking frame.

They could see the unholy rage in his green emerald eyes.

"N---n--now b--b--Harry we d--don't want...a..any f--fighting here" began Aunt Petunia in a forced kindess though her voice cracked and her shaking hands betrayed her. Harry barely stopped his magick from lashing out,barely.  
Instead he fingered the knife the Thief gave him,he realized he'd been using knives wrongly in his life. They weren't for harming oneself...

"Petunia,I will no longer be the family slave. Do your jobs and take care of this Merlin-damned house,you will not disturb me,you will not question me. You will not hinder me in anyway. The punishment is death." said Harry in uncharactoristic coldness,Dudley had released his bowls and it had taken every ounce of Harry's self control not to laugh at the pathetic display from his relatives.  
If he knew they were this easy to manipulate he would have done it sooner!

"Also,my kind...the wizards excuse accidental lashes of magick. Now I could easily wipe this knife across your throat as you sleep and accidentally....make people...forget....about the little Dursley's that used to live in Privet Drive" said Harry softly yet icilly as his piercing fierce eyes penetrated them.

"Nobody would look for you" Harry sing-songed darkly. "Nobody would remember you even existed,not even your family" he hummed as his eyes glittered with murderous anticipation.

Inwardly he began to pray.

He begged to be back in the empty realm again,he felt happier as he felt the familier stirring of magick inside him as he melted into the Shadows on the floor.

Petunia's eyes looked ready to pop out her skull as she began to sway and fainted,Dudley had his hands clamped over his bottom remembering the pig-tail incident and his mouth shut incase his tongue grew out.  
Vernon lost the ability to speak and spat a rain of saliva as words refused to come from his mouth.

Black tendrils of Shadow Magick clawed their way over Harry's body sucking him into the ground infront of terrified Dursleys. That would probably scare them for the rest of the summer.

Harry smirked all the way back to the Shadow Realm of emptiness. He had the Dursley's under his thumb. Perfect.

"Well..." came a cold frosty voice from behind.

"Someones happy..." came the dry cold voice,Harry felt a tight hand on his shoulder with fingers digging into him and a harsh breathing. His body went rigid in suprise as a natural defense.

"I...came back" Harry uttered weakly loosing his smirk for a moment recognizing the voice instantly.

"Took you long enough!" snarled the voice which whipped Harry's body around to face him,Harry looked up at the angry flashing ruby eyes of Yami Bakura.

Well not entirely angry...but...

deprived?

"I'm sorry" was all he could utter,was Yami Bakura really angry? Would he not touch Harry again? So many worries...

Instead Yami Bakura growled animalistically at Harry and pushed him onto the ground of the Shadow Realm,Harry let out a yelp of pain and tried not to show any physical pain.  
The Thief raised an eyebrow at the brief look of discomfort and poorly bandaged hand,Harry felt his heart in his throat at the look Yami Bakura gave him.

"My ...Vernon...smacked me so hard my back....smashed up against a wall...hurts" Harry breathed nervously feeling as though he should explain himself and thanking whichever diety that his voice didn't crack. The Thief's eyes widened momentarily before flashing angrily and narrowing

"Your hand?" he hissed demanding an answer.

"The garden...purposely didn't give me gloves...Freaks don't deserve gloves,they deserve to be dirty and get hurt" was all the long raven haired boy could utter still confused as to why Yami Bakura had thrown him to the ground.  
He let out a yelp of suprise as Yami Bakura collapsed to his knees and crawled over his body and like the last time he clamped Harry's throat gently with his hand.

".I NEVER want to hear you say anything like THAT EVER....AGAIN!" he hissed in anger emphasizing each word and moving the hand which was on his throat as though to physically stop him saying something like that again. He seemed to enjoy suffocation.

Harry was now showing the scars he'd received from battles,Voldemort...Dursleys.

The more he heard about the Dursley's the more he loathed them. If he get's a body...well...death shall come most painfully to those he loathed.  
Harry tilted his head to the right to move his waist length black hair from his back. Mindlessly Yami Bakura traced the scars with a single finger,making Harry shudder as he felt the cold touch hit his warm body. Yami Bakura always seemed a little cold...it was probably the Shadow Realm's doing.  
Attempting to be gentle the Thief applied some pressure onto Harry's back making Harry emit a noise of discomfort. The damage was more serious then he thought,grudgingly he got up to his feet and tried some experimental magick.

"I summon Mystical Elf!" lets see this Elf was backed with mystical power..it should be able to heal Harry. Surely enough a blue pointy-eared creature-person stepped out wearing long robes.

"Heal him" commanded the Thief,the Elf tilted it's head and walked over to the boy on the floor...all it took was a glow of magick and the scars seemed less visible but..still present after an amazing show of healing magick.

"Pain..gone.." murmered Harry thankfully while angling his head to stare at the creature. He barely remembered to breath. The being was magnificent and radiated Shadow Magick.

Yami Bakura promptly sent the Mystic Elf back into the core of the Shadows. He was angry though,his prey had been marked before he had marked him! Marked by such a blatant insult on his back which the boy didn't deserve.  
Harry then got back onto his feet and muttered

"...You heal me..."

"Yet this isn't...real" he said and his voice did crack on the last note. Grabbing Harry once more the Thief harshly said in his ear

"This is very,very real"  
A nightmare if you want it to be.

"I want it to be,yet you don't have a body" said the raven-haired boy looking sadly at the rather peeved man. Suddenly Harry shot his head up to meet Bakura's eyes.

"But I think I'l be able to find a way to get you alive again" his voice sounded oddly hoarse as he mentally went over some less then pleasent memories. The Thief didn't dare hope yet,instead he raised an eyebrow.

"-and how,pray tell do you plan on doing this?" he asked as he ran a hand through the boy's long hair making Harry shut his eyes for a moment as though he were a cat being stroked. 'Taking advantage of the love-starved'  
whispered a part of Bakura's mind.  
'And yet I regret nothing' he thought with an inward smirk. Evil men had no regret,no remorse,no shame.

"There is another magick,not Shadow Magick...another...I know of it..." Harry began shakily as he explained Hogwarts,some of his school years and magick. The Thief seemed to be ecstatic...the occult he adored was very much real and alive.  
Though Harry's Hogwart's years were so chaotic he felt like he could write an entire book series on those simple school years of his young life.

"If...Voldemort can get a body through a shoddy ritual. I should be able to get your body for you...the way it is now...but real" trailed off Harry 'because anything which portrayed you differently isn't worth you' he thought silently to himself.

Yami Bakura didn't know quite what to say.

Harry smiled up innocently at the suprisingly silent robber. He pushed away the doubts of bringing him into the world of the living,he needed this man he truly did. He had been ripped apart by sorrow,he couldn't take much more...the void in his life would have just swallowed him and driven him of the edge into insanity had the darker man not stepped into his life.

Striding forwards and going onto his tip-toes the fifteen year old brushed his long hair back and held the Thief's face,snapping him out of his reverie.  
Innocently and hap-hazardly he moved his lips forward onto Yami Bakura's just like he read about in romance novels...no...this was more natural to him.

Nothingness.

The moment Harry placed his lips over the Thief's ironically Harry played the robber and robbed him of the ability to think. He could feel his stomach unclench. Harry felt his heart dance,he didn't dare shut his eyes as he wanted to preserve the priceless expression of the older man's.

Innocent,full lips of a young boy's against his dry cracked ones made him feel a little inadequete though his ego quickly stamped that feeling down. He shivered as Harry let his finger run down the scar beneath his left eye mimicking what he had done with Harry's scars.  
Harry stopped and then took a moment to regain breath,Bakura just stared at him.

"Tommorow,school starts again. I'l start searching immediatly...until then...I am staying here" said Harry quietly not wanting to leave the man at the mercy of the Shadows. He tried not to feel nervous at the blank thoughtless stare Bakura was giving him,still recovering in suprise.

The Shadows loved the boy,why? No idea. But when he was their the nothingness seemed to be less infuriating. He needed to investigate the Shadows control over the boy at some point.  
Other then those Ra-forsaken monsters he had something real to touch,to feel,instead of grasping for dreams which were consumed by the dark. When he screamed in frustration to the point all saliva was lost his efforts would be left unnoticed as the Shadows tried to consume the will to fight back.  
All that ale'd him was his hate for the Pharaoh,the lust for revenge,the thirst for life and that beating darkness which he shared ironically enough with the Shadows. He was part of what tortures him,he never shied from that fact and yet he will not admit when the Shadows did reach far enough inside to cause him pain.

Tingles ran up his spine as the warm boy clutched him as if he were suddenly going to disappear like a dream. Then it struck him,the boy was in an abusive home...never touched,never cared for. So of course he'd doubt the situation he was in.  
The Shadows desired to make you feel cold to your core,and yet this boy was warm...the warmest thing in the Shadows...he hadn't felt something with any heat since he inhabited a body.

He stood and contemplated for a moment,he scowled. The Shadows were no place for a child and yet the boy insisted on keeping him company,well...did he really mind that much?

He slid up against the walls of the realm and sat down,yes his back would be sore as usual but he'd find a way to amuse himself. Time went quicker in the Shadow's then in reality...

Forcefully he grabbed Harry to him and made him sit down,allowing the boy to rest on him rather then the hard grounds,his large coat easily sufficed as a blanket. He scowled,how could one person in such short time change him from wanting to touch the boys innocent and then steal it into actually caring for him.  
He smirked down at the sleepy long haired child,such warmth such magick and such a job that lay ahead. The boy leaning against him falling asleep on him,head laying on his chest with his hair spilling over the white haired man.

He lifted up a knife,if he could bring himself to cut into Harry's skin then he could prove to himself he wasn't going soft.

Harry's eyes shot open as he shivered from the feeling of the blade rubbing against his cheek...just the slightest bit of pressure...was all it took. Harry suddenly grabbed the knife by the handle and put his hand over the man's and gently pushed it away ever so slightly.  
He moved his head to stare at him with piercing green eyes as if softly daring the sadist.

Emerald eyes stared up at cynical ruby ones,he didn't even realize until Harry took his hand from the blade...he didn't realize how the hand which held the knife shook.

Clatter.

The knife had fallen to the floor,the sound of the clattering bouncing and echo'd through the empty white walls. Yami Bakura squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He decided to entertain himself with thoughts of what trouble he'd cause when he'd get his body back.  
He'd be aiding his little...partner in crime.

Bakura smirked,the little brat added more meaning to the phrase.

The boy had a taste for revenge,he noticed a sharp change in him. The boy had been pushed over breaking point.

Scowl.

To many people had harmed this little bruised angry wizard. Including himself...wait... Yami Bakura eye's snapped wide open as he realized he was looking at new scars that marred the boys arms particularly the one circling his wrist.

"Harry" he said sharply in a tone unfamilier to the raven haired boy who snapped up to look at him. Bakura seemed so much more ominous and large when looking up from his chest which he was resting on.

" 'Kura " uttered Harry sleepily,the Thief chose not to show an outward reaction to the petname though he actually felt suprise bubble up inside of him briefly.

"Where did you get those scars?" he asked silkily in a no-nonsense tone. He expected an answer.  
Pause.

"This I got when I had an accident with the Sedden bug in potions we had to kill it with a knife and extract certain tiny organs I ended up cutting into myself because Malfoy kept knocking into me trying to sabotage my potions" he grumbled sourly at the thought of that pompous ferret Draco Malfoy.  
With his stupid goons Crabbe and Goyle ruining his fun all the time.

Bakura raised a brow adding more names in the "Harry's Enemies" list in his mind. He couldn't stop himself from cutting in and saying

"Just how many enemies can a fifteen year old make?" a slightly amused tone to his voice along with a touch of though,this child had more enemies then even himself -THAT- was a miracle in and of itself. Harry rolled his eyes

"Somewhere in the process of my birth fate put a 'KICK ME' sign on my back" he said sardonically this made Yami Bakura emit a scratchy bark-like laugh which turned into a string of coughs. His throat not used to .  
It still made Harry feel a bit happier hearing it though,you'd think one who'd spent so long under the torment of darkness would forget how. Harry revealed a secretly pleased smile,he'd manage to boost 'Kura's mood up a bit.

"These other scars?" asked Yami Bakura when he snapped out of his laughter,trying to coax the answers out of Harry rather then scare them out.

"Most of them are from battles this one though...." trailed off Harry looking at the scar which circled around his wrist,Bakura brought it closer up to his face to see the scars formed elegantly carved words.

'I will not tell lies'

The words were scarred red and looked fresh,though Bakura knew better....it was because they were ingraved by a dark object.

All trace of humor vanished from the Tomb Robber's form,the stern look demanded an explanation. His ruby-red eyes narrowed as he felt a familier bloodlust creep up inside of him,itching to harm the one who did this.

"Last year...at Hogwarts" Harry began,trying to find his voice which was rapidly turning hoarse with nervousness as he saw the momentary look of blood thirsty vengence on the man's face.

"Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher came from the friggin' interfering Ministry,Dolores Umbridge..ugly old toad. She gave me detention for saying Voldemort was back and she made me write lines with a special quill which required ink.  
As I began writing I found the words cutting into my flesh. Dolores got her comeuppance though" smirked Harry as he told Bakura about driving her into the Forbidden Forest. ("A mere "clip clop" makes her piss herself in paranoia! She see's centaurs everywhere")  
Still the fact that detestable being was alive irked Yami Bakura endlessly.

'Note to self; Murder toad-woman' he thought,he was rather amused at the "toad" discription of her and slightly repulsed by it. Poor boy,putting up with all of that. He still could barely warp his mind around the years at Hogwarts that Harry had. Out of all the people that could have blundered into the Shadow Realm,he was glad it was this young curious...entertaining wizard.  
He frowned as he thought about Voldemort's link through the curse scar on his forehead,beneath Harry's shaggy black bangs. When he got his body he'd need to find a way to sever that link somehow.

Thief King Bakura wasn't sure why he placed so much trust or daresay...love towards the brat,but when Harry promised he'd get his body back he felt the air change around him and he felt positive that it would come to pass.  
Harry didn't seem to be the type to break his word.

"When you promised me my body,did you mean it" asked the Tomb Robber inwardly dreading if he got the other answer and he tried to ask it in a stoney non-concerned manner though Harry thought he tried a little too hard. Harry replied softly

"Yes,and I'm not sure if you realized but when I did I swore to a magickal oath. Maybe you don't know how serious one is but" began Harry looking directly into his red eyes.

"I'l loose all of my magick if I brake it" he whispered. He got out his wand from his baggy pocket,a long elegent piece of wood which radiated with a foreign magick,Yami Bakura reached out to touch it.  
As he did he felt a thrum of wizarding magick shoot up his arm pleasurably though harshly like an electric shock making him remove his grip.

"This is my wand,the brother wand to Voldemort's I told you about. I could do a little magic but the Ministry has tracking devices placed on wands for underage wizards" sulked Harry glaring at the wand in his hand.

Bakura thought for a moment as he mulled over the information.

"Well if it's a tracking device then I highly doubt they could pick it up here in the Shadow Realm. This is a completely different realm of existence" said Yami Bakura in a dry tone. Excitement lit up in Harry's eyes which tugged at Yami Bakura's heart somewhat but you'd never catch him admitting it,not even to himself.

Screw the Ministry,he was Harry Freakin' Wizarding-Jesus Potter! He smirked inwardly at the thought,he could wrap the Wizengamot Court around his middle finger if he played his cards right. So what if a lil' underage magick was about? Voldemort was back,he highly doubted they'd raise hell about it. They were too busy covering up sudden deaths of innocents and claiming it wasn't good ol' supposedly dead Voldy.  
Besides they probably couldn't trace it where he was.

Thinking Harry had an idea,drawing as much power as he could he tried a distant object-apparation charm while trying to use Shadow Magick to bring two objects there.

Waving the wand in a circular motion as the tip turned black he recited the latin charm

"Prodeo Exsisto Appareo 'two-way mirror' " he spoke as he felt as if he'd been gutted when he infused the Shadow magick to pull two elegant silver mirrors into existence from his basement back in Privet Drive and one from Sirius's old room all the way in Grimmauld Place. Wiping a drop of sweat away he explained the magical properties of the mirrors to a fascinated and entranced Thief King.

"These are two-way mirrors,you set up an activation incantation and it will link you to the other mirror. You will be able to see,hear and keep in constant contact with the other person through a secure connection it's great for long distances" smiled Harry at a skeptical Yami Bakura.

To further show him he tapped the mirror to give him a demo and then handed it to him,he could see Harry waving at him on the mirror which acted like a screen.

This was excellent. Harry waved his wand a few more times and set up a solid protected link and simple activation words and they were set. Yami Bakura felt the feeling of dread creep up on him and the Shadows seemed to exaggerate it,Harry had to leave soon.

Still the show of magic had left him wide-eyed. The expression left on his face made Harry chuckle,the older man actually reminded Harry of himself when he first stepped foot into Diagon Alley among the magic.

It was so bizarre seeing that same expression on his serious face,smiling innocently Harry slumped up to meet Bakura's height.

" 'Kura? " asked Harry softly and somewhat nervously hoping he hadn't freaked out the older man. Did he think Harry a freak after his display of magic his eyes watered in fear of rejection though he knew it was silly. He,in truth hadn't known Bakura that long but in the time they spent together it felt like decades.

Yami Bakura's gaze snapped up at his eyes and realized the boy was upset,though he usually wouldn't allow it he attempted tenderness. He examined the fearfull tears welling up in Harry's eyes and sighed in confusion. Mortals are strange.  
This one was the hardest one he'd ever had to figure out.

He got his rough hands and lifted Harry's head up to look him in the eye he felt Harry's smooth porcelain-doll-like skin. Harry noticed that Yami Bakura was caressing his face,though his hands were rough it made Harry a little sad inside.  
His spiritual body had suffered neglect,he realized he was a thief,a murderer,and a sadist but ...well actually it was quite depressing that he was all Harry had left. Bakura was still thinking about the oath Harry had made,the wizard could lose his magic over him...sigh.

"Wizarding magic is quite amazing" said Yami Bakura quietly,Harry's eyes glinted with a dangerous excitement.

"You haven't even seen the dark side of it yet" purred Harry in an uncharacteristically seductive manner making Yami Bakura's eyebrow shoot into hairline and he smirked the kid sure switched moods quickly. He didn't know about this new side to Harry but he liked it,hungrily he moved down and kissed him.  
It always made a warm feeling pulsate inside of Harry,he felt like smiling but he didn't want to ruin the kiss by doing so. He could tell the man wanted more,but it would be worth it if he just waited for his body.

"I need to go now keep in contact with me ok? I'l try to come here whenever I can" whispered Harry wrapping his arms around the cold man,enjoying the feel of another against him,something he never could indulge in before now.

Yami Bakura just nodded and just kept concentrating on his self control. Harry knew this and he tried not to push Bakura too hard but sometimes he couldn't help himself either,he ran his hand through the Tomb Robber's white hair hesitantly.  
The Thief allowed it,though to him it felt odd to him he didn't even realize his smirk had become a small smile.

His hair was dry and deprived of care,Harry sighed as he got up to leave,it was just so hard to though.

Grudgingly he called the Shadows to pull him back to Privet Drive,slowly they began to eclipse his feet and drag him back. Heart thundering inside of his chest he grabbed the Tomb Robber gently from his face and kept him in liplock,he didn't know why but tears were streaming down his face.  
The thought of pro-longed time apart ripped into him,the Order had taken all form of outside contact away from him and he'd lost everything he held dear to him. Until he found himself snuggling with a 3,000 year old Thief King from Ancient Egypt who had the body of a person in their late teens or maybe early twenties.  
He probably died at that age,and now Harry would bring him back. He promised.

Harry treasured the cracked lips of the older mans against his own red ones and Bakura broke the kiss for a moment to consume the salty tears away in a manner Harry associated with affection. The Shadows had pulled him down and had consumed him up to his knees so far.

"I promise I'll be back,promise me you'l keep in contact" Harry began to rush out goodbyes but his mind was so fuzzy right now he wasn't sure what he was saying,he knew at some point he said those three words.  
Or Yami Bakura's jaw wouldn't be hanging down as it was,Harry kissed him on the cheek tentively and then squeezed his hand and didn't let go. The Shadows had suddenly rapidly sunk him down to his chest and the Thief had to bend down onto the ground.  
Harry never let go,even as the ground swallowed him whole,only when the fabric of the Shadow realm forced their hands apart.

Eyes wide,Yami Bakura sat back in shock at those three little words the little broken boy had said to him.

He could still feel the boys sweat on his palm,the warmth of his lips lingering on him and the feel of the long waist length black hair which often brushed up against him pleasantly.

'_I love you_'

Three little words.

Which would haunt him for the rest of his days.

~~~~~ ## ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry wiped the tears from his face and began packing his things,he arrived just intime to see an owl head for the living room window as no owls could get to Harry's basement. Hastily he tore open the letter and smiled in relief,he could finally go back to Hogwarts and the Order sent his OWL results to him which were as follows:

"Herbology- EE (Exceeds Expectations)

Care of Magical Creatures-O (Outstanding)

Defense Against the Dark Arts-O***** (Outstanding with "*" honours)

Potions-O (Outstanding)

Divination-A (Average)

Transfiguration-O (Outstanding)

History of Magic-P (Poor)

Charms-O (Outstanding)

Astronomy-T (Troll)"

Harry was pleased with his results,he didn't care much for astronomy,Professor Sinistra never tought anything of magical value and the class was used just so students could chuck knuts and sickles off the edge of the tower.  
Professer Binns made class a right snooze-fest,plus they never learn'd anything...just garbage about goblin wars which never appeared on any formal ministry test so it was no wonder he got a failing grade. Heck one could only get an "Outstanding" in History of Magic if they studied the entire curriculum on their own and very few,even Ravenclaws were prepared to bother with that.  
Harry was honestly surprised he got an "Average" in Divination,Trelawny was a stinkin' fraud and only churned out the occasional prophecy maybe once or twice a year...it's the only reason they keep her on the staff anyway! So Harry knew he'd immediatly drop that class,his marks were too poor for History anyway (but he wouldn't have taken that class if his life depended on it)  
After ignoring the smallest Professor outside of Charms class,Harry decided to make a real effort in the NEWT classes he was going to pick and then hopefully pass on his NEWTS and maybe become a an Auror (though Harry had gone a little off on the idea now) or maybe an Unspeakable! So many possibilities.

Enclosed with the OWL results were a letter from the Order written in code which ensured Harry that it was from the Order of the Phoenix.

"Scarred Lightning,

The Burning Phoenix flies to the Lightning at noon.

~Merlin"

Harry translated that poor code as "The Order of the Phoenix will come to collect me at noon,I should get ready for then. From Dumbledore" with a stirring conviction to immediately research as soon as he had facilities to start on his missions.  
In a rush he stuffed his clothes,the study books he needed and the better clothes and handmedowns he owned into a trunk and silently thanked Tonks for keeping Hedwig safe at Grimmauld.

He neglected to look at the old digital clock in the cobwebbed corner,he didn't have long to wait.

Then the sound of a doorbell resonated throughout the entire house.


	3. Shadi Doings

--I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER~~~~~~~~

~Shadi Doings.~

Quickly Harry threw a black cloak on over his muggle attire to cover the horrendous hand-me-down shirt he had on which he had cut down with scissors so it wouldn't look like a dress and reach to his knees and yet it was still horrendous on his lithe body.  
He paced up the stairs into the main rooms and spat at the Dursley's.

"My ride out of this hell-hole's here,relax now and release that breath you've been holding. As you just may not be able to indulge in such activities in the future" Harry's eyes glinted dangerously as they took a few moments to process the threat in their minds.  
Quaking they didn't dare look him in the eye as if he were a basilisk,and they SHOULD fear him he thought bitterly. He had a feeling they were going to get exactly what was coming to them at some point,maybe not today,maybe not tomorrow but he knew deep down the saying "what goes around comes around" will take meaning -

-and the Dursley's would find that out first hand smirked Harry inwardly as he felt the mirror close to his heart through the secret pocket in the shirt he made. He could feel the cold screen of the mirror press against his flesh reminding him chillingly of Yami Bakura as a reminder.

But Harry didn't think even a million obliviations could ever rid his memory of him. Dragging his trunk on it's wheels he opened to door to Privet Drive a crack and hissed

"Tonks come out and for Merlin's sake try to be a little discreet I'm pretty sure the neighbors are spying on us" grunted Harry at the thought of them peering out their windows...heck he was one hundred percent sure they were.  
Nosy old cookie-cutter Privet Drive,home of the old,miserable xenophobes. Inwardly he sighed,he left it too late to threaten them into submission,on the other hand he now had control over his relatives,maybe he could use them later.

"Oh and hello Mad-Eye" smirked Harry at the seemingly invisible area,grunting in annoyance Alastor Mad-Eye Moody stepped out from beneath an invisibility cloak though he didn't know how on earth the boy knew he was there. Harry just went on the glaring aura he...felt...almost on pure intuition.

"Good work Potter,never forget Constant Vigilance!" barked Mad-Eye,Harry predicted he'd say that and didn't jump like Tonks did,instead he let out a dry hollow chuckle making Tonk's shudder and MadEye twitch,Merlin it was disturbing.

"Well Harry we're here to escort you to King's Cross station,Dumbledore didn't think it was safe for you to go without protection" said Tonks as her brown hair began turning red until she forced it back to brown before anyone could notice.

"Oh how is Hedwig by the way?" asked Harry curiously remembering Tonks was caring for his owl at Grimmauld.

"Oh I sent Hedwig on her way to Hogwarts she's probably in the owlery by now,waiting" replied Tonks.

"Good thinking" praised Harry,Tonks flushed happily and then Mad-Eye cut in.

"Enough chit-chat Potter,that muggle...car monstrosity is waiting" Moody gruffly ushered Harry and Tonks into the car Harry recognized was Arthur Weasley's flying car from second year! With none other then Arthur at the wheel,he was the only one of them that knew how to drive the thing.

"Strap in Harry" smiled Arthur as the car began to drive down to Kings Cross,they made small talk for a while,everybody noticed the small changes in Harry's physical appearance with his lack of glasses,slightly taller height and waist-length hair though none of them outwardly said anything encase they invoked Harry's new found acidic tongue.

"Thanks for the ride guys" muttered Harry as they accompanied him all the way to Kings Cross and even through the barrier to the Hogwart's Express train,it never failed to take Harry's breath away as the magick oozed from it,excited children bustling around and people crying in happiness at seeing old friends.  
Others crying about being parted from their loved ones

'I have no sympathy for any of them,it's about time they all had an inkling of my pain' thought Harry spitefully at the magical world in general as he boarded the Hogwart's Express ignoring the looks he got from passers by who recognized the "Nutty BoyWhoLived"

Finding an empty compartment he sat there and waited for others to board so they could leave for Hogwart's which would take a few hours to get there.

A short while later Harry heard the compartment door open and Luna Lovegood stepped in.

"Hello Harry" came her dreamy voice pushing her blond hair back to reveal her radish earring as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Greeting her nicely she sat down near him and gently asked how he was doing,the DoM fiasco with Sirius hurt him more then he let on.

Eventually he asked her.

"Luna,I found something interesting today in the Quibbler,the part about the recent spell development the Unspeakables broke through.." he steered the conversation to rituals and wheedled out a few good snippets of information off Luna without arousing her suspicion.  
She did pick up the odd thing from her research when finding stories for the Quibbler and Harry subscribed to the magazine mainly out of friendship and for the puzzles section.

Luna,Harry concluded was on a drug of some sort not that he really cared but he occasionally did wonder if she was off her rocker on weed. Well at least he knew who to go too should he ever feel the need to try some.

Eventually she left the cart to get changed and Harry quickly did and kept the two-way mirror on the inside pocket of the Hogwart's robes out of sight close to his heart. Hogwart's looked extraordinary as ever in it's tall looming glory the towers touched the clouds the magic seeped into the very aura of the castle and into Harry's body as he breathed.  
He sat on the thestral carriage alone and just looked at Hogwart's in all it's beauty and the castle lake with the tiny first years heading apprehensively towards Hogwart's gasping at their first look at the castle.

The small hut in the distance,the home of dear old Hagrid with the pumpkin patch nearby...the Whomping Willow off in the distance,unconsciously he rubbed his head at the memory of his run-in with the dreadful tree.

Getting the mirror out,feeling lonely in the carriage he whispered the activiation words

"My King..." the silver mirror had a faint glow and he saw his emerald eyes become replaced by ruby ones and his white reflection with a tanned one. Soon he was staring into the desperate face of Yami Bakura.  
Weakly Harry said

"Almost there".

He could have sworn he saw water splash onto the screen off Yami Bakura's side of the mirror.

"Harry" he managed hoarsely looking tired and drained as usual. Harry bit down on his lip in concern.

"Hogwart's will have the answers ..trust me you'l be outta there in no time" and then Harry turned the mirror to the castle and he heard a sharp inhale come from the mirror. It was a magnificent site,he just wished he was in the carriage to share the moment with Harry in person.

Harry had so many plans and so many of them involved Bakura,he sighed as he turned the mirror back to him he noticed his eyes seemed a little swollen. Odd.

Yami Bakura though,would never ever tell how he felt when he saw Harry's desperate fingers press up against the mirror unconsciously his fingers reached to touch Harry's and he felt the coldness of the mirror on his finger tips.

Yami Bakura had never felt the desire to be with a person this badly in his life,and when he saw the desperation in Harry's eyes and movements as the boys fingers touched his screen he wondered for what seemed like the millionth time already...

'How in Ra's name can I mean this much to a person?' but the question he needed to ask himself was

'How in Ra's name did that brat start to mean so much more to me?'. Grudgingly the connection was shut but Harry quickly scrawled in marker on the mirror.

"I'l come for you" as a permanent message until he could rub it off to talk to him next time. Now the mirror returned to normal with the marking on it,Yami Bakura could see it on his end,he raised a brow but didn't doubt Harry's word.

Or the foolish boy would lose his magic.

It was very foolish to swear to oath like that but it did give the Thief King a great comfort. He was positive with that at stake he would get a body.

~~~~//timeskip//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A long Merlin-damned month,and he was so painfully close.

He spent nights in the library having almost no sleep in between secret research and nightmares while sneaking around the restricted section at night and weaving past security charms.  
He just needed the ingredients,he managed to steal the spare cauldron from Snape's at night thanks to his invisibility cloak and a hell of a lot of stealth on his part. He had a guess that Snape got his supply of gold ritual cauldron's from Knockturn Alley if the dark logo

"Burke's Cauldrons" logo was anything to go by,Borgin's brother opened up a second shop purely for selling illegal cauldrons but Harry didn't have the chance to sneak off to Knockturn so he relied heavily on Snape.  
Snickering to himself he left behind a bushy hair and a red hair he saved for such an occasion in Snapes cellar,smirking at his genius he grabbed some Lethifold skin,Boggart blood and the shrunken cauldron under his cloak and left back for the Room of Requirment. The illusion on his bed making it look like he was still in it would last for an hour or two longer.  
He didn't need the whole Gryffindor dorm finding out or even suspecting anything above ordinary of him at the moment.

He asked the room to prepare for a ritual,and a pentacle appeared on the ground then Harry frowned and clarified.

"A dark ritual " he demanded out loud then the pentacle turned to a slightly different one upside down with a goats head in the middle of it and black & red long candles littered around it. The room lit only by those candles. Harry breathed,it was perfect.

He set up the room and put the Lethifold skin one the right and unshrunk the silver cauldron and put it to the side. He grabbed the restricted book he stole and used a powerful silencer and unlocker to stop the book screaming in his face. All books in the Hogwart's Libraries Restricted Section were charmed to do that to alert Madame Pince or Filch if you got a book from their without permission.

Gulping he sighed with relief when the book didn't scream. Hastily he flipped the book,which was ironically enough called "The Book of Shadows" by Salazar Slytherin to the Necromancy section.

"To bring a soul which has long since passed on into a body or to give it back it's old physical body one must first have the ritual components such as.." Harry then began to read off the list

"Sliver cauldron check,dark pentacle...check,black and red candles in the respective ritual positions..." Harry trailed off and looked at the candles which were scattered in an orderly way around the north,east,south and west of the room and pentagram.

"Check" now one more Merlin-damned thing.

"A....Gateway?" he queried to nobody.

"The reason this ritual is almost impossible to do is because very few wizards and witches have anything which can generate or is from the Underworld. Most objects that could were either seized from the Ministry or destroyed over time" Harry read out,in deep thought he grabbed the mirror and was about to contact him until he felt a presence.

Spinning around on his heel he found himself face to face with a strange spirit. Harry knew instinctively that this guy was dead but the turbaned spirit seemed to be entirely made of Shadows and soul.

"I have been watching you for some time Master" came the mysterious voice,Harry rolled his eyes he knew this thing...person...ghost...was making an effort to be dramatic. Harry though was not a little child,he simply didn't fall for that crap.

"Been watching me go the bathroom too?" sneered Harry,he couldn't help say it. The spirit gave him a dry look and had to much pride to even bother with a comeback. Curling his lip in distaste Harry hissed

"Why is a dead man stalking me? How and why did you get into Hogwarts and how did you find this room?" came the immediate barrage of relentless questions from a confident and daring boy. The spirit seemed honestly surprised at his audacity.  
Harry wasn't in any mood in his sleep depraved state to take any crap of some bizzare stalker-spirit who chose to simply float in on his business! Merlin he was used to the Hogwart's ghosts butting in like Myrtle in the showers but this was ridiculous.

"I am Shadi,I have watched you because of your relationship with the Shadows. You are a most curious case most curious indeed,as you do not posses a Millennium Item yet your power is remarkable" said the spirit Shadi airily not answering all of Harry's questions.  
Harry had a feeling he wouldn't answer them so didn't bother asking.

"I am here to warn you though. I know what your trying to do,and I know why." began Shadi until Harry cut him off sharply.

"I've vaguely heard about you Shadi" he remembered the Tomb Robber mention him a few times as it clicked in his mind.

"And I don't like you one stinkin' bit so far." growled Harry continuing his tirade. "Get in my way,ever and there will be repercussions whether your freakin' dead or not" and for once Shadi did a double take backwards into the Shadows which transported himself out of self preservation as if the boy would obliterate him there and then.

For he was certainly powerful enough.

Eyes flashing Harry then asked or rather demanded "How can I get a Gateway into the Shadows,as you already claim to know my purposes and reasons I shan't explain it" he said briskly and the way he demanded an answer reminded Shadi frighteningly of Bakura.

Shadi went silent for a moment and shut his eyes,who was he to stand in the way of fate? Didn't Isis forsee this? Grudgingly he uttered against his will..when he looked into those eyes...

"For a Gateway one would need something which is in this realm of existence that generates enough Shadow-Magick . You can't get the Millenium Ring,Thief King Akefia's previous prison which would have done nicely for this task so you will have to find or create something to do the job" and with that Shadi was about to leave but said

"Use the Shadow's wisely Master" and then the ground returned to normal. Harry blinked. He'd have to get used to things like this happening now he was with Yami Bakura,on a side note he found out the Thief's previous name that he was sure not even Bakura knew.

All of a sudden realization dawned on him.

Quickly Harry left the ritual-room prepared and sunk through the ground into the realm of darkness. Wondering numbly why Shadi called him...

Master.

#~~##~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ra how long had it been? Yami Bakura couldn't remember,all he could think about was the shame he felt when tears splashed onto the mirror that day while he was talking to Harry on the way to Hogwarts. He hadn't cried in over 3,000 years nor did he even realize it. Tipping his head back to lean on the invisible walls he sighed as he looked at the marking on his mirror.

'I'l come for you'

Yeah right,though the Tomb Robber bitterly as he looked down at his feet in despair.

He hadn't come yet.

His ears twitched as he heard a noise...a series of of breath wheezing...the sound of feet,slanted red eyes shining with hope his head turned to the direction of the noise and he couldn't stop the enormous grin making his way onto his face. His fang-like teeth on his cracked lips as he smiled,he saw Harry running up to him with his long waistlength mop of hair pushed back by the winds trailing behind him.

He found his figure being eclipsed tightly in the arms of the younger boy who was craning his head up to look at him.

"I'm so close,by Merlin I am so freakin' close. " whispered Harry,he explained his encounter with Shadi,the need for a gateway...and then looked deep in thought.

"Enough thinking though,I missed you horribly Akefia" whined Harry as he pulled the older man down slightly from his robes and kissed him passionately,the mans eyes widened...

'Akefia...' why did it seem so familiar?

He shut his eyes though as he felt the passionate kiss on his lips,moistening his lip. His mind became devoid of thought for a moment as his hands squeezed the boys arms,nails digging into his soft flesh reminding him that Harry was real,his saviour out of this place was real,his lover was real and he wasn't going too insane.

"Why did you call me Akefia?" rasped Yami Bakura finally when his voice returned while looking slightly confused.

"Shadi let slip that it was your old name" shrugged Harry,this was news to Yami Bakura who didn't remember his Egyptian name it struck him into temporary silence.

"Well" drawled the Thief finally breaking the peace,he smirked and said

"You may call me whatever you like" in such a tone of voice...almost...husky.

Harry resisted the urge to shiver,the Thief enjoyed the feel of his silky Hogwart's robes against him and he missed the feel of Harry's waist length hair. He missed it all so terribly. He didn't realize just how much until then.  
It was also nice to see Harry in something other then hand-me-down rags.

"When you get a body you'l be feeling far more then just my robes 'Kura" purred Harry smirking as he buried his face into the tanned neck of the man after brushing his dry white hair from the way. Growling in hunger he tilted his head to the right a little more as Harry nuzzled him whispering dark things into his ears ranging from seductive to downright evil raising the demonic bloodlust within him.

"I don't know why he called you Master" began the older man in reference to Shadi after his momentary silence.

"Perhaps it's something to do with your relationship with the Shadows" then Yami Bakura frowned in thought. The need for a Gateway was worrying,but Harry seemed to have a solution he wasn't willing to tell him about.

Finally the guilt of not telling him was weighing down and in the softest way he could he cupped the tanned cheek of the older man and ran his thumb down the scar beneath his eye.

"For a Gateway we need something that generates Shadow Magick while still being attached to the real world" Harry whispered,his emerald eyes looking piercingly at Bakura who didn't even breath as Harry held him so delicately to whisper the truth.

"We might not have the Millenium Ring but--" a sharp intake of breath

"--I,myself generate Shadow Magick. I am apart of the real world,I am powerful enough I--" Harry was sharply cut off.

"Are you insane?! Your using your own body as the Gateway" uttered the Tomb Robber with his eyes wide in a shocked expression that only the boy ever brought out in him. He shut his eyes momentarily and sucked in a breath and clutched the boy firmly and pulled him closer.  
Truthfully he didn't know how to initiate a hug because he never had the need to,ever. But the boy put everything on the line for him,after winning his heart. Gently he grabbed Harry's wrist and moved it from his face and opened his eyes as he spoke and projected seriousness.

"You put your magick on the line,your body and now your soul" he sighed in frustration not knowing how to express his gratitude or what he was feeling. Harry smiled weakly at this,understandingly he said

"You know the saying actions speak louder then words?" trailed off Harry. Jerkily he slid his hand to Harry's and clasped it tightly and moved down slightly and pushed Harry's bangs from his forehead and stared at the curse scar for a moment. Then he moved forward and placed his lips over it,feeling a little silly as he did so. A small smile lit Harry's features beautifully as he felt like a delicate treasure made only for the one who could understand it. His Yami Bakura,_**HIS**_.

Harry felt tingles rush down his spine and his legs drew together as he felt heat rise to his face as his heart rate increased. His reaction was met with a warm chuckle from the older man which sounded hoarse but Harry liked it,they weren't perfect,they were both Freaks,and they didn't have to be perfect for anyone because they were beautiful in the eyes of the other.  
Harry's long hair brushed up against Bakura's waist and he smiled slightly and ran his hand through it though he couldn't shake the worry in his mind. Harry had a testing theory and the ritual set up which should in theory work but the risks of it failing had disastrous consequences.  
He could end up like Voldemort or worse,die completely with his soul obliterated to be doomed to no afterlife or eternal torture. Yami Bakura didn't want that,he needed the boy.

He is the warmest thing in the Shadows...

"You haven't been sleeping this past month have you?" murmured Bakura feeling slightly guilty as he looked at the thick black rings around Harry's eyes. Dully he noted the scars on Harry's left hand from the rosebush incident a while back but said nothing about the thin pink scars.

"No. But I'd much rather devote my time to you then go through Voldemort's mind" sighed the young boy,touched by the devotion a look of deep thought flashed over Yami Bakura's face.

"We need to find a way to sever that link" huffed the man,obviously annoyed that Voldemort had such intimacy with Harry's mind and piss-angry at the pain the "Dark Lord" caused his little one.

Eventually Harry left the Shadow Realm remembering the illusion he set up in Gryffindor dorms wouldn't hold much longer. He found his way back to Room which was set up for the ritual and resolved that tomorrow,Saturday would be the day Bakura got his body.  
As he ran back to his dormitory he stopped the illusion and snuck some rest in away from Voldemort knowing full well he'd need his strength for tomorrow.

Harry failed to notice the despairing spirit,Shadi sighing and rubbing his temples in worry. The Master shouldn't be doing this and he could only aid him through what could end up as the downfall of many innocents.

Yami Bakura smiled in anticipation in the Shadow Realm.

Harry slept with a look of happiness in his room.

Isis Ishtar clutched her Millennium Necklace in worry all the way in Egypt.

Shadi simply fell into a pit of despair.

_The Pharaoh was doomed._

~~~~ENDCHAPPIExxxxREVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not the best chappie but I needed to close a few plot holes and slip in some bits and add mystery to others. Sorry honey's I know it's not the best chapter but it needed to be done.


	4. Dealing with Dumbledore

xxxYGOXHP M VERY VERY-MATURE NOT FOR YOUNG EYES YAOI I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER NOR AM I MAKING MONEY OFF THIS

~~ Rebirth of Evil ~~~

Severus Semptimus Snape was pissed off beyond belief,he roared so loudly his magic lashed out and shattered every window in the dungeons and the portraits ran all the way to the higher floors while the ghosts drifted away from the vicinity.

"**MY BOGGART BLOOD AND LETHIFOLD SKIN IS _GONE_!**" roared Snape angrily smacking his fist against Dumbledore's desk,Fawkes the phoenix actually abandoned ship and went off for a fly not wanting to stick around to witness anymore of Snape's anger.

"Then.." growled Snape "I found these two hairs of your precious _Gryffindors_!" snarled Snape in such a tone that Dumbledore had actually choked on his lemon drop and through brief spells it was unmistakably the hair of his students,Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Oh Severus they are merely children I'm sure they don't,they shall be punished accordingly and--" began the sage calm old wizard before Snape's angry voice cut him off

"NO ALBUS! Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to obtain Boggart blood? The last man who tried it contracted Mageria disease and almost _died_. No way in Merlin am I going through this again for **BLOODY GRYFFINDORS**. I had to empty _half a years wages_ to obtain Lethifold skin and these **_Gryffindors_** just--" Snape launched off into an insane rant of expletives cursing Granger and Weasley,oddly enough_ not_ Potter. His voice rang out across the room,echoing after each shout and shattered the office windows. 'Not again' groaned the Headmaster internally as his office suffered another tantrum attack but this time,from a grown man.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were in for the _worst_ year of their lives.

But that didn't mean he forgot about Harry Potter,oh no. He decided to feign "moving on" from his prejudice. He found _peculiar_ things in Harry's mind,very strange memories which didn't match up to his impression of Potter.

Investigation needed to be done,straight after he slaughtered Weasley and Granger.

~~~///IntheIshtarhome///~~~~~~~~

Shadi was torn,as a ghostly protector of the Millenium Items and the secrets of Egypt he was used to deadly secrets,prophecies and destructive magick. But this time around he couldn't help but think that even the Gods bit off far more then they could chew.  
He also didn't want to assist the Potter boy but he had no choice,if he didn't he would face obliteration from the prophecies but down by the Gods so long ago. A new Creator would be born,for every "Light" sided wielder of Shadow Magick (such as the Pharaoh) eventually darkness would come in the form of another.  
A boy,marked to kill his equal with the power that his equal knows not. This power,being the Shadows. You see prophecy-magic is a very complicated thing,as Isis Ishtar could probably explain to you.  
For whatever reason unknown to Man,the Gods would send prophecies to the mortals. Harry,the damnable boy was the next dark weilder of Shadow Magic but was not destined to be in it alone.

This is why Shadi could not get in the way of the newest Master. The prophecies included it,so therefore he could not go against it as it would be going against the word of the Gods which he would be obliterated for.  
He wanted to pass on,not obliterate and he could not until he'd done his duties. The Pharaoh,was a Master as he created the Shadows and it was assumed that none other could match him with his magical prowess.

Until a new Master would step into the ring,that new Master being Harry Potter. The Pharaoh isn't the only one who can create monsters. Shadi shut his eyes for a moment and sighed.

Only he and Isis knew so far,and both of them didn't like the idea of ressurecting the likes of Akefia,but none of them were to step in the way. They couldn't,they shouldn't. Had the Pharaoh not been born into royalty his title would have been Master also.

"Isis,it is time they knew" said the aged spirit. Isis touched her necklace and looked the the ground,her eyes shining with worry.

"So soon?" she murmured,she dreaded this day.

"Yes. It is time" came the mysteriously-voiced reply.

The prophecies of the Ancient past have begun and cannot be stopped and it's almost completely impossible to break a prophecy. Even with death,once fate's path has been set into motion even if you have to be pulled through time or brought back to life,prophecy-magic will bring you back until you've done the job.  
Shadi slunk away into the Shadows and transported himself away. He didn't want to think of the repercussions of prophecy-magic if he chose to step in the way.

Isis sighed as she walked into the other room of her underground home to her expectant brother who was waiting for food because bless Marik Ishtar's heart he simply could not cook for the life of him.

"Something wrong?" queried Marik clutching his Millenium Rod to his side as he studied the look on his sisters expression.

"There is something I have to tell you" sighed Isis as she rubbed her temples.

Both of them instinctually knew the next conversation was going to be long and awkward.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry played through his Friday easily,classes were canceled after the Weasley twins completely trashed the Charm's block and they were still repairing the dungeons from Snape's famous tantrum. The students were still buzzing about it,the rumour mill soared.  
The Room of Requirement was set up for the ritual and he decided he'd do it at midnight,the famous witching hour when he was sure everyone including most of the teachers apart from the midnight patrol would be in deep sleep.

He didn't know why he had so much control over the strange intruding spirit,but when he found out the full range of it he couldn't hold back the smirk on his face.

"So you say I can create of these strange monsters?" mused Harry outloud as he fingered his new deck in his hand staring at the dark magician card. It was worth using the muggleborn Colin Creevy to get it for him,slowly Harry began to use people to his advantage in anyway he could.  
He had some strange fan-boy who was willing to take a bullet for him,kissing the ground he walks on! How could he have been so blind NOT to have used him to his advantage. It took Harry a while to pick his cards,he went on intuitive feeling when he looked them up and created the list for Colin to order from.  
This strange "Duel Monsters" game was apparently the modern version of the ancient Egyptian shadow games though Harry doubted how they could stand up to the older more powerful,deadlier games.

'You would do well in Slytherin' yes he remembered the voice of the old Hat well in his mind from his sorting in first year. Harry's lips twitched, he would have indeed.

Shadi nodded,yes Harry could create something out of Shadows if he wished.

Harry hummed as his brow furrowed into thought. Interesting. He slipped his deck and wand into his drawer next to his bed between him and Dean Thomas's bed in the dormitories.

"I will need your assistance in the ritual" blurted out Harry eventually but his voice was commanding. Shadi stood there,his unflappable mask warped into an expression of quiet contemplation.

"I will need you to read from the Book of Shadows" continued Harry,running his hand through his hair until his hand reached to his waist he propped it on his lap and flipped his bangs back.

"I will Master" muttered Shadi after a moment of silence as he actually weighed the options of whether obliteration would really be that bad. Inwardly he just prayed the Akefia Bakura could be tamed by the young Master.

"Good" said Harry coldly as he watched the hands on his watch change to read midnight. Throwing on his invisibility cloak and putting a silencing charm around his feet he soundlessy left for the Room of Requirement,with Shadi moving in the shadows behind him.

The moonlight shone through the large windows of the castle,while portraits snored while a castle full of people rest unawares of the darkness that was to be awakened.  
Harry smiled a _psychopathic_ smile. Shadi shuddered,it reminded him far,far to much of the Thief King.

~~#~~~~

They'd scrubbed cauldrons and trophies until their fingers _bled_,Ron and Hermione were **angry**. They _knew_ it was Potter that must have planted the hairs on purpose,they made an enemy out of him the moment he walked in on them rifling through his things and talking crap about him as they did.  
But it was his fault for almost killing them so many times! Ron spat angrily into the cauldron as he scrubbed. Hermione was in thought though,but she too felt anger towards Harry.

"Potter took Boggart blood and Lethifold skin,the foundations of a dark potion" murmured Hermione,eyes narrowing at the stubborn stain on Snape's cauldron as she scrubbed viciously as if she was driving a knife through Potter.

"Potter's evil 'Mione. He has You-Know-Who in his head!" growled Ron as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

When Snape let them go he told them "Same time,same place tomorrow" coldly at let them go,he kept them back late a lot as punishment. Beneath the cloak Harry almost chuckled as he watched them make their way back to the dorms cursing his existence.  
Shadi raised a brow but said nothing as he stared through the cloak.

They made their way to the Room which appeared before the sleeping Barnabas the Barmy tapestry. The Room shifted to Harry's pre-set up ritual stage. The Book of Shadow's left mounted upon a stand flipped open into the Necromancy section with underlined words.  
Shadi floated his way to the stand and watched as the boy peeled his robes off,Harry raised a brow at him but said nothing. The boy didn't bother with fancy ritual robes,he just threw on a Gryffindor gown over his boxers and nakedness.  
Wide windows appeared and moonlight poured in over the pentagram and Harry,this was a necessary part of the ritual.

Grabbing a white chalk he added a few more runes around the dark pentragram and threw in the Boggart blood and Lethifold skin into the silver cauldron which bubbled black and it shifted into a liquid as Harry added heated boiled water into it he ignored the noxious smoke rising and heating the room.

Putting silencing wards around the door he put on the shackles and cuffs the Room had provided. Harry was positioned next to the pentagram chained to the ground with the shackles around his ankles,wrists and one massive collar bind around his neck,al this was necessary so Harry's body wouldn't instincutally flee from the ritual's pain.

Shadi began reading off the book,the room began to fill with a hot white steam which began to smoke off the runes on the ground around the pentagram which glowed a dark blood red.  
The words which rolled out of Shadi's mouth were an ancient tongue,Elvish to be exact and each line had more power then the next as an electric charge of power swept the room.

Harry shrieked,he screamed and on his knees his head began to rock back and forth in a possessed manner which was actually quite disturbing as his jerkish movements became more and more out of control. Windows shattered.

"_**FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN READ FASTER!!**_" screamed Harry madly at Shadi to read faster as the pain he was undergoing far exceeded the cruciatus. He banged his fists on the floor and his hands throbbed in pain as he threw his head back and felt the warm blood of his scar trickle down his face as it bled.  
It felt like someone was shoving small needles into him.

_"Gateway,activate..."_  
Thousands of voices,of God's,of souls echoing through his mind. Was he going insane? He didn't know.

He screamed and growled and hissed until he could of sworn his throat tore it was so painful to hear his hysteria which grew louder and louder eventually Shadi had to roar over it to get his voice heard.

He invoked every darker God right down to Seth to steal back the life from under Anubis's nose. The room was now so smokey and hot Shadi couldn't see anything but the book anymore which he bravely continued to read from as he kept on his smooth emotionless mask though his voice came close to shaking as he played apart in the rebirth of evil.

Harry could scream no more,it came out as hoarse choking as he writhed beneath the binds on the ground as blood poured from his scar and from his exposed ankles which had runes carved on them using the knife Yami Bakura had given him,for the ritual.  
Sitting in a pool of his own blood the Room was filled with a choking atmosphere and attacked your senses with the smell of blood,sweat and tears which had streamed down Harry's face.

Who could blame him? It felt like someone was rubbing dirt in his eyes,violating him with a wine bottle and pushing him into a bed of poison tipped spikes all at once. He felt something plunge right into his very being and then leap right out again in a powerful breath-constricting way which weighed down on his heart until it left.  
Harry felt like he was dying almost,he felt ready to break but images flashed in his mind. Of Yami Bakura pressing his fingers up against the mirror screen to meet his,the desperate expression. Tears raced down his face,but not just out of pain but out of longing.  
As Harry's body thrusts forward and his waist-length hair flies around in a possessed manner his hands grip for an invisible rope as a demented smile made it's way onto his face he could feel the rope made out of his own magick pass through each dimension,it hurt but it also felt magically liberating in a strange way.

Eventually the cauldron exploded,the sound of choking was heard but not from Harry. The smoke slowly began to clear,the black liquid of the potion seeped down the floor and mingled with Harry's blood puddle and he was so sore. The pain subsided immediately but he could feel his nerves stinging and he was sprawled out unceremoniously on the floor in the pool of blood,sweat,tears and potion.  
He conjoured enough energy to roll onto his back in the puddle,he felt like a pig drowning in mud. It felt like he was in the lake all over again just like the Tri-Wizard tournament task except someone was pushing his head back into the water before he could surface telling him to swallow the water.

Simply give into drowning...this was the magical version of waterboarding . Torture. Pure and simple.

' _Bow to Death,Harry_'

.**..NO!**

More images encouraged him to stay alive. Forcefully he sucked in a breath to stay alive as the drowning sensation left.

The steam began clearing even more.

Finally a man rose from the mists,staring down at himself in wide-eyed shock.

~~~Yami Bakura's POV~~~

_**I'M ALIVE**_,I'm alive,I'm alive,I'm alive.  
I can actually feel my own body warmth,I actually feel like a warm blooded human. Passing through Harry was horrible,not because it hurt for me but the pain I caused him when I just plunged through. I can feel the weight of my own body,and I feel incredibly weak. I can feel the silk of my old Egyptian robes rub against me. Well the point is: I feel.  
I barely have enough strength to stand and --oh dear Ra. The smokes clearing and I can finally see my little one. He's chained up,sitting in a pool of grime and blood,his blood I can tell. I shut my eyes momentarily.  
The suffering was just unbeliveable. Opening them again I study my shaking little partner. He took me out of that place selflessly,denying himself of sleep and putting everything on the line.

I actually feel guilty.

Ha! _Me_. Thief King,feel guilty. Oh this is rich. But true nonetheless. But _oh Ra_ look at him.

He's shaking unbelievably like the aftershock of a powerful seizure and he barely has enough energy to raise his head to look at me.

An enormous smile breaks out on his pale,bloodied face as he looks in my direction. His chest is heaving like he just remembered how to breath and his emerald eyes are bloodshot from so much crying.

From the corner of my eye I can see Shadi hovering by the Book of Shadows watching us but I don't care. Stupid ghost. I don't care about _him_. I care about _Harry._  
I gather enough energy to stagger over to Harry who looks at me with that -_look_-. Like I'm some type of God or higher being,that sparkle in his gorgeous green eyes says it all. If I didn't have so much pride I'd tell him I was just a Freak too,but I won't diminish his view of me. If he wants to think of me like that then I shan't correct him,he deserves to be able to cling onto _some_ dreams. Everyone's torn every other dream of his apart.  
I try to ignore the thick black rings of tire around his bloodshot green eyes,he looked so _drained._

Weakly I stagger towards him out of the pentagram and fall on my knees behind him and pull the boy backwards into me. He flinches expecting more pain but smiles when he realizes the pains going and it's just me. Here to hold him tightly and not let go. I don't think it will make up for the pain he suffered to bring me here though.

Shadi has a perturbed look in his eye as he watches us in slight curiosity. Screw him. I don't care what it looks like anymore.

He's still shaking while I grip him. But it's more for his comfort then mine admittedly -usually it isn't-. I let my hands dig into him as they often do,but this time I know he's real but I want him to know that I am.  
I can feel his long,long hair against me and he smells of sweat,we both do as does the room. I don't care. Harry's quivering,I don't think he can speak at the moment.  
The Room must actually listen to your requirements,the stories about the Room,Harry had told me were true as a glass of water I grip for it and hold Harry's face still trying to be gentle. I feel the cold glass against my palm.  
The moonlight pours over us through the windows,Harry's pale soft skin almost glows. I like touching it,it's soft like the fine silk I wear. He reminds me of the sparkling Nile,beneath the light of the night.

Harry's lips are quaking like the rest of his body and I hold it to his mouth and tip his head back and most of the water falls into his mouth and he drinks it hungrily though some of it spills down onto his gown.  
I glare sharply at Shadi,daring him to comment. Instead he just has his head tilted trying to dissect what he was seeing. I almost felt like flipping my middle finger up at him. _Ra_,**I hate him so much_._**

Harry chokes slightly and finally stops quivering though he occasionally twitches in my arms. We are both sitting in blood and grime,Harry's face has some drying blood on it,especially the curse scar beneath his bangs. I wipe it away gently and Harry flinches. I know my hands were not built to be gentle,they were rough and calloused and he must feel that. But he must like it,because he rewards me with a weak smile.  
I know I don't have much energy,and despite the fact Harry's lying in a pit of his own blood in ripped robes makes me want him,theres so much tension. I'd be disgusted with myself if I wasn't an evil person. Evil people had no guilt,no shame,no regrets. A partially true statement,I can feel guilt but only when the boy finds a way of rising it out of me.  
The same with shame really,but I guess Harry's the '_Exception for every rule_' as they say.

I'm pressed up behind him,and I so badly want to untie the gown and _take him_ _there and then _but I'm so weak,and he is so hurt. I think I may actually _love_ him too much to force myself upon him like I originally intended to.  
But he shudders because he can hear my lusting pants down his ear,almost like the day we first met. Instead I place a light kiss on his neck on his soft skin. He's in the worst state I've ever seen and yet he's still fucking radiant but only I would find that beautiful even when he's bruised and bloody. I finally notice the runes on his ankles which were probably carved by my knife as it's the only one he owns.

_Yet again _he raises the guilt inside me.

If I didn't love him so much I'd hate him for what he's reduced me to.

~~~END Yami Bakura's P.O.V~~

Shadi decides to give them some privacy and tells Harry that he will come back when called. He didn't like what he was doing as he'd helped in the rebirth of evil but it was destiny. He obeyed the Gods therefore he obeyed Master Harry. Shadi was a puppet,he knew that and Isis was too in a way. They were pawns in the game that is life and he'd come to accept that but it didn't mean he had to like it.  
He didn't like their love,it _wasn't_ because he thought the love between a boy and an older man was wrong -oh no- it was simply because it was _**Akefia**_. The Pharaoh hated Akefia and he bowed first to the original Creator. Not his second Master. If his first master hated Akefia,then he did,whether his second master opposed this view or not.  
Having two Masters was very,_very_ confusing sometimes.

~~~Harry's P.O.V.~~~

I know Shadi doesn't like my 'Kura,it makes me angry. I wish I could hurt him but he may become useful to us so I have to become content with emotionally hurting him. Stupid ghost. I think he feels,but only to a small degree but that's enough for me to hurt him.  
I can see the dissaproving look in his eyes,it makes me want to obliterate him and I know I can. But he may be needed so I don't. I think it's because he doesn't like 'Kura. Why? I don't know. He's just a stupid ghost,what harm could Bakura have possibly inflicted upon him to warrant such dislike?

I shudder as I feel the lusty pants down my ear and I know he wants me so badly and I can feel the desire creeping over my beating heart as he places a kiss on my neck and I feel my skin prickle with warm delight. I may not show it as often as I should but I have lay awake desiring for him too. I can see that look in his ruby eyes,that look he gets when he pushes away his urges for both our sakes as we are both weak.  
I feel a little guilty but my body wants him too,does he think that I have not dreamed about unbuttoning his robes,pushing him against my bed and making him mine?

In the mirror I always smile when I look at the un-healing bite on my neck,for whatever reason it didn't heal but it always makes me smile. I'm his but I want to make him mine so badly it hurts.

He's grimy and we are both shattered but I still want to throw him to the ground and leap upon him and run my fingers down every inch of him. I need to stop thinking like this,for now at least. I look up at him adoringly.  
Only I could look up at a _terrifying_ black soul such as him and love him to pieces,I can do what others would deem impossible. He is my uncut jewel,sharp around the edges but hey he's mine and I think he's _perfect_.

He's rough and I'm soft,together we make up for what the other lacks.

_He completes me._

I bury myself into him,no sane person would give them self willingly to a sadistic powerful man like him. But at no point did I claim to be sane,his aged silk clothes feel good against my bare skin. I'm clinging to his muscular form because I_ crave _touch. I crave it like a _drug_. The Dursley's denied it to the point of _torture._  
He just gives it to me,I don't have anything to give back but my soul,my body and my unconditional love. He gives me security even when I'm weak,I didn't claim to be strong. I don't make promises I can't keep. He gives me love,even though I'm a freak. That means more to me then the world.

~~~End Harry's P.O.V~~~

"The word '_Impossible_' means _nothing_ to you does it?" smirked the man,the first words to come out of Akefia's mouth. Harry giggled,he survived the killing curse,Voldemort and now brought a man back to life.

"I love you too" replied Harry rolling his eyes,that still made Akefia Bakura uncomfortable eventually he had a response this time around.

"That's exactly what I mean. How could -_you_- Harry love me? Now that should be impossible" replied the man,his voice laced with amusement.

Harry raised a brow and gave a warm chuckle and said "Believe it or not,it's actually not that hard." and he gathered his strength to sit up slightly and leaned forward. His lips against Yami Bakura's who wrapped his arms around him.

It felt even more real,so it felt even more pleasurable. He felt the heat rise to his neck and on his cheeks,Harry put his hand to the man's scarred cheek and Yami Bakura felt his skin prickle with delight in such an unfamiliar fashion he was unaware of the small noise of pleasure he emitted.

When they broke apart the tanned man mumbled "That was fun".

Harry smiled and collapsed back onto the man who was leaning against the wall as none of them had any energy. Harry got Dobby to come around and the elf was bobbing up and down at the chance to "_Serve the great and wonderful Harry Potter Sir_" which left Yami Bakura shaking in silent laughter.

"Oh shut up you!" said Harry in mock-offense cuffing him upside the head. Yami Bakura hadn't been that amused in a long,_long_ time. Dobby became Harry's elf and happily made them food and Harry was surpised when Bakura ordered a raw steak.  
_Raw_? Hm. If he get's a stomach ache it's his fault.

He bit into animalistically practically foaming at the mouth,Harry raised an eyebrow. Yami Bakura swallowed a chunk of meat and looked at him,grinning goofily. Harry chuckled,he was starting to love his little quirks. Harry's energy shot back up but was still fairly tired.

The reality of the situation began to set in and Harry stroked his hair in contemplation as he was worrying,they were in Hogwarts,classes began soon and he couldn't just leave his Bakura here or keep him a secret forever,he gulped as he realized what he had to do.

He_ had_ to tell Dumbledore.

"Dobby!" called Harry,and as soon as he did the little house elf popped infront of him and bowed his head.

"Yes Master Harry Sir?" murmered the elf,Harry didn't bother correcting him about calling him 'Master' as he was starting to like it.

"Is Headmaster Dumbledore in the castle?" he really couldn't be bothered to summon his Marauders map,he was already fairly sleepy from the ritual & powerful magick like distant summoning would just make him blackout.

"He will be ins tomorrow Master Harry Sir. I shall be telling hims yous be wanting appointment when he comes back." said Dobby knowingly,Harry nodded his head in approval and began thinking over just how this conversation was going to go down.  
He didn't really want to as it was Saturday and he just wanted to bury himself into the Thief and not come out,but things would eventually have to be addressed.  
Oh and the Pharaoh,he made Shadi tell him about the Pharaoh and he was sure Shadi had informed them of their current state. His fist clenched as he remembered....it was the Pharaoh who imprisoned his 'Kura. His fucking fault.

_All enemies will get their just desserts._

_#~~~~~~~  
_

Dumbledore stroked his beard,Dobby popped to see him while he was walking through the Ministry to try to calm Minister Fudge and convince him that Voldemort was back. Legilimency told Dumbledore that Fudge knew but didn't want to accept it.  
He could only wonder what Harry possibly wanted,after trashing his office he was surprised the boy wanted to speak with him. But secretly he wondered how his almost-grandson was doing after the death of Sirius Black hit him like a ton of bricks.

Pharaoh Atemu was honestly disgusted when he heard of the Tomb Robber's current position,and also worried when he heard of the newest opposition. Shadi had informed him of a lot and all of the news was unsettling to say the least.  
His hikari,Yugi seemed surprised when he heard the Thief King was -with- somebody much less an underage child. He didn't find it as sick and disgusting as his yami did,but he wondered if the Thief was just using him.

He almost screamed when he heard the Thief got a body,and ended up joining with the Ishtars namely Isis to go to England and meet this new boy.

Marik though,thought it was quite amusing,he tried to imagine the Tomb Robber cuddling up to a boy and almost choked on his food. If both of them held a hatred for the Pharaoh then it could prove interesting to see them do battle. He immediatly jumped on the opportunity to go out into the world out of his home.  
Look out world,here come the Ishtar's.

Marik's P.O.V~~~~

Personally I still hate the Pharaoh,and I know the Thief does too. If his...-partner- or whatever holds that same hatred and is as powerful as they say maybe I can hold out hope the bastard Pharaoh will finally be obliterated.

I think I may like this "Harry" person already! I don't know how Isis can side with Shadi all the time,loyalty to the Pharaoh my butt. I don't know how she can still hold so much respect for him after oh only **ENSLAVING OUR FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS.** But yeah,lets just let that slide *sarcasm*.  
My old yami killed my father,but that still doesn't make up for it. I wonder where he is anyway? I think we obliterated him. My memory is getting worse when I spend so much time in the home,days mold into each other.  
Damnit I'm seventeen but sound like I'm seventy.  
Ha.

Oh the joys of being me.

"Get your things packed Marik!" thats Isis calling,better get my jewelry on.  
Can't wait to buy a damn calender too.

~~End Marik's P.O.V.~

Yami Bakura had a lot to plan,he created a small list in his mind of some of the people causing Harry trouble. Many needed to be disposed of.

"For the last time your not killing all of my relatives!" snapped Harry. Yami Bakura looked dissappointed until he saw the dark light in Harry's eyes.

"I said not all. That doesn't mean some can't go six feet under" cackled the young boy. A smirk broke out on Yami Bakura's face,he reached forwards and ran his hand down Harry's hair affectionately.

Suddenly,fighting Voldemort didn't seem that hard at all.

"We are going to have fun" purred Yami Bakura in delight,Harry gave him a lop-sided grin. Indeed they would.

///////////////////////Timeskip////////////////////////////////////////////////

Scene: Dumbledore's office.

They were in some strange world in a strange place called Hogwarts,Shadi had led them there. It was like taking a step into the middle ages,and they were all the way in England. Dumbledore returned and was now sitting contently in his office,listening to the ramblings of some foreign magic weilders. It was flattering that they traveled all this way to Hogwarts from Egypt,they refused to let much information on about the strange items they carried or their magic but they swore they mean't no harm to the students or staff.  
Besides it's better to have them on the Light side then Voldemort's right? Rubbing his temples he said

"You would like to see Harry?" well that wasn't something too unusual,many want to see the Boy-Who-Lived but these people had ulterior motives.  
The blond boy didn't seem to be to bothered by any of this,the tall man wearing the Millenium Puzzle seemed very vehement and somewhat angry and the blond boy's sister,seemed to be silently siding with the man.  
Shadi,the ghostly entity just sat back and watched,though it was obvious were his loyalties lay.

~~~Sceneskip~~

Harry grabbed Yami Bakura by the collar and transfigured him a set of plain black adult's robes which clung to his muscled arms and upper half of his chest. Harry ran his fingers over his arms for a moment and smiled,he looked so handsome. If he had the time he would pushed him into the wall and had some fun but time was something they didn't have at the moment. Dumbledore was a very busy and illusive man,so when he was here,they had to catch him.  
Then he grabbed the man's hand and wrist and practically dragged him out of the room. Harry was wearing transfigured white robes and looked quite elegant as his hair trailed behind him like a cloak almost.

"Who's that?" mumbled many students as Harry pushed past them ("Out of my way before I hex your eyes out!"),wand in hand with a look to kill anyone that dare stand in his way. Students parted like the red-sea from "Potty Potter" and whoever he was dragging behind him. He attracted many stares and whispers.  
Eventually Harry curled his arm around Yami Bakura's lower stomach,pulling him by the waist to his side and soon it spread like wildfire that Harry was dragging a mysterious lover with him through the castle.  
Girls looked envious or frightened,others simply fainted. Many had their backs pressed against the walls,eyes wide as the couple made their way through. Needless to say,much of Hogwarts' students were scared shitless of Harry James Potter.

He glared when he reached the gargoyle,he wasn't in the mood to recite candy and then his hand glowed with Shadow magick,the gargoyle instinctively jumped back. They stalked up the spiral staircase and thundered through the door and stared at the aged wizard who smiled behind his newly repaired office.

"Ah,Harry. Just the person we wished to see" said the man as his eyes twinkled through his halfmoon glasses. There were others in the room,Harry's eyes darted to them and they felt as though they were being judged intensly.

The tension rose in the room as Bakura and Harry's eyes rested on Dumbledore,Marik,Isis and Yugi/Yami.

"Pharaoh" snarled Yami Bakura,instinctively Harry pushed him back and glared holes at the 'Pharaoh'. Almost nothing but the fact there were witnesses was stopping Harry from completely tearing this man down to smithereens purely for what he did to his partner.

"Wait...your telling me this _bitch_ is the Pharaoh?" sneered Harry in disbelief at the tall man who was glaring back at them,wearing the Millenium Puzzle. Harry felt the hate creep up in him.

The room fell silent.

Marik almost doubled over laughing. The kid's got spunk. He just called the Pharaoh -bitch-. Tears of laughter were rolling down his face as he was clutching his stomach on the ground. The Pharaoh spluttered indignantly,Dumbledore smiled behind his hand while trying to find it in him to scold Harry.  
He couldn't. Yami Bakura smiled,which was actually quite terrifying to everyone but Harry.

" Do take a seat. We have much to discuss" invited the headmaster warmly as he tried to devoid his voice of humor (though he failed).

Harry and Yami Bakura shared a knowing look of '_This is going to be painfully awkward_' before sitting down. Marik finally collected himself,but occasionally snickered,Isis glared but he still couldn't completely quieten completely.

"Well we seem to have quite the predicament" began Dumbledore,stroking his beard in thought.

The Pharaoh who had taken over Yugi looked at the Thief in disgust,Harry glared daggers at him...if looks could kill he'd be dead three times over.

Marik almost banged his head on the wall in frustration after the first half hour,the Pharaoh was just pushing the argument further when voicing his petty hate.

After much arguing Harry snapped and said

"Look Pharaoh,I don't give a _rat's-ass_ about what you think or have to say about me and Akefia,but if you think I'm going to sit here and listen to you badmouth us your wrong. I will fucking destroy you and believe me I can" his voice was icy and unforgiving.  
The look he gave was unnerving,the silence that ensued was stunned.

"Want to try?" snarled the man. Harry's fist clenched and a black glow surrounded it which formed into what could best be discribed as a blackfire of sheer power. Yami Bakura decided he should probably calm him down,he put a hand on his shoulder and hissed

"_Not infront of witnesses!_". Gulp. The amount of power the Pharaoh saw was frightening,note to self: don't overstep the boundry or say goodbye to existence.

The Pharaoh's jaw lifted shut with an audible click,his eyes nestled into a sharp disdainful glare at Harry.

Eventually there was an agreement,Harry would have his last month in Hogwarts,take his exams early and they would create a training program for Harry's new abilities and for the war. The new propheices had been executed and had to be completed so the Pharaoh,the Ishtars,Harry and Bakura would have to stay at Grimmauld to do so. The alliance between them and the dark couple had been grudging but it was clear that Harry and Bakura still played by _their_ rules,_nobody elses_. But it was better to try to fight on the same side against Voldemort then fight each other when there is already a massive war going on.

The argument had been going on for hours,and at times Yami Bakura had to actually hold the fiery tempered boy back and was surprised when his own anger didn't come up that much when he was too busy holding back his little one.

"What about classes? No way in hell I'm leaving him alone in this place,unless you want half of the school destroyed" chirped Harry in reference to Bakura,okay now that made sense. Even to the Pharaoh. Marik looked amused at this.

"We could glamour him and hide him as a student" suggested the Headmaster. Harry scowled.

"No way. I'm not ashamed of him,and if the world doesn't like it then they can stuff it! Just think of something to tell the students Headmaster,because BOTH of us will be there tomorrow" finished up Harry coldly,Yami Bakura was actually surprised with the vehemence,even the Pharaoh and the others seemed to be.

~Yami Bakura's P.O.V.~~~~~~~

'_I'm not ashamed of him_' he shut his eyes for a moment as the words floated around in his mind, '_I love you_', ugh stupid sentimental brat. _**MY**_ stupid sentimental brat. I open my eyes and sigh,how long was this going to take?  
The Pharaoh is just watching my Harry silently. Marik hasn't said a word.

He's not ashamed of me.  
I have this weird feeling bubbling up in me,no idea what the hell it is but it's odd.

"Come on,we need to finish up the ritual gear" he's lying through his teeth,but he does it well. Anything to get us away from the Pharaoh because I can tell he looks ready to bust a fuse. Nodding I follow him down the staircase and through the corridors while numbly looking at the moving talking portraits.  
Magical. Simply magical. Breathtaking subtle magic seeps off every portrait though I have to admit their gossipy voices are starting to annoy me.

Marik's joined us,he could tell Harry was lying I know from the disbelieving look.

"If I stayed there any longer heads would roll" muttered Harry,I grinned. I think I'm _rubbing off on him_,oh _I wish_. Ra. ** Think. Non-Dirty. Thoughts.**

It's offical,Harry is a _tease_ and I think he's_ enjoying_ putting me through this. That **Ass!  
**

~End Yami Bakura's P.O.V ~~~~~

"So...your Marik huh?" grinned Harry as they walked down the empty corridor to the Room,as they didn't really have anywere to go.

"Yep. Might I say,your little powershow back there was pretty sweet. Especially when it shut the Pharaoh up for a change" he smirked. Yami Bakura snorted

"Wonder how long that'l last".

"Now we're all here...perhaps we can start planning what to do with our enemies" smiled Yami Bakura diabollically,Harry smirked and Marik looked excited tp be apart of the action.

The fun was already beginning.

\\\\\\\\\\\\Sceneskip\//////////

Minister Fudge rubbed his temples,Amelia Bones was giving him a hard time. Trying to get him to tell the public Voldemort was back. Everyone in the Ministry knew he knew,but he simply denied it out of sheer fear. He does what every politican does,he buries his head in the sand and throws money and lies around. Then later peeks his head out and asks "Is the problem gone yet?" . Minister Fudge,despite being a complete idiot knows that this war...this...-secret- war cannot be cured by burying his head in the sand as he was the Merlin-damned Minister of Magic. If only he could pack his moneybags and just leave the problem to someone else.

Wait....

He smiled as a plan began forming in his mind he called up his assistent.

If Harry Potter took out Voldemort the first time,he can do so again. If he brought Voldemort back to this world then surely he can destroy him? There is a saying which goes:

_A lot of things have been made by the hand of man,and what man has made **MAN CAN DESTROY**._ Hopefully,this would apply to Voldemort...if not...then he'd grab the next portkey outta here.

_xxxENCHAPXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Yeah,wasn't sure how to end this thing,the next chapters going to be hard .. Oh boy. Typical of me to do difficult fics. R&R._

_Hehehe,I've thrown the Minister into the stewpot. Dun dun duuuun. Poor sex-starved Akefia xD I am so evil. Lol._


	5. Meeting the Minister

Snooping Snape

_xxxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER. At this point I don't feel I need to warn you about content YAOI and lemon. Harry/Yami Bakura. Please be aware the political part of this isn't going to be infallible. If you see a massive hole in it politically then your looking into it too much,so I'm warning you all before hand. Don't wet yourself over badpolitics. Though I might MIGHT sneak in some George "Bushisms" with Minister Fudge because Bush was an elephant standing in the room of comedic gold )  
Don't forget Harry's extensive Shadow Magic abilities...to "create" monsters. I kinda threw the bible in too....sorry .. The worst you'l get though is a bit of Judas hate/support thats IT I swear no bible bashing or support here. No disrespect meant. I'm not cruel enough to leave Yami Bakura with a serious case of blueballs so the lemons starting from this point(yay sex!). If you're a prude or have ignored previous warnings and will get butthurt over lemon. . . go away.  
Ryou will make an appearance later on...much later on (it'l be a while so **don't hold your breath**) but I have not forgotten him ;)  
I'm building up,I don't like pushing it so fast that I lose my constant stream of inspiration,the last thing I want to do is abandon this fic. BTW I'm still Loling at the fact I decided to make the awesome Luna into a druggie XD.  
Lulz was needed,so lulz was given.  
May the lulz be with you._

_

* * *

~**Meeting The Minister~**  
_

"He has to put you into Gryffindor! Just hang with us,I'm sure Dumbledore will pull a few strings and skip the sorting ceremony anyways" shrugged Harry to Marik as they sat in the Room of Requirement which had shifted into a game room.

After some convincing off Marik's side, Harry decided he'd see what Yugi himself was like. If he was anything like his Yami he would be considered an enemy,and being the enemy of Harry Potter basically put you on Yami Bakura's hitlist.

Harry was pleasantly surprised when he talked to Yugi,who turned out to be quite nice and the polar opposite of his Yami. But he didn't seem to approve of his plans but he agreed they were very smart on Harry's part. Yugi's Yami didn't seem to want to accept the fact that Harry and Yami Bakura's relationship was completely legal in the magical world. The consentual age for males was fifteen and the age for females was sixteen, the rules were a little on the loose side but it was a very cloudy area of the law especially when it came to things like Veelas and such -anything below fifteen was frowned upon greatly.

"Our government is falling apart at the seams, because Fudge refuses to make a public statement on Voldemort's return" began Harry rubbing his temples,Marik,Yugi,Yami Bakura and oddly enough Colin Creevy were sitting in the Room of Requirement around a table with dueling cards and poker cards scattered around.

"I've gotten Colin to do a little snooping around on my behalf, rumor has it Minister Fudge isn't releasing a statement because he is under numerous bribes from Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lesterange and from what I've seen thus far it's true. Both of these people are confirmed members of the Death Eater inner circle.  
Bellatrix,the crazy bitch is Rabastan's wife and I have no doubt Rabastan plans on getting her out,she's also a part of the inner circle. None outside of the specific inner circle have escaped or have a planned appeal. My guess is the elite come out first and recruit fresh blood before they break out there older, damaged less powerful members.  
Lets face it,when left too long inside of Azkaban it can render a person completely useless both physically and mentally. My bet is most of the others Death Eaters in Azkaban that aren't in the innercircle have probably been killed, at least half of them...or if not killed then rendered useless." continued Harry as he occasionally bit his lip in thought.

Gently his hand slid over his wand as he thought, he had a fair idea of what Voldemort would want, and how he would think. He did spend a lot of time trapezing through his mind and could make a fair guess on how is thought processes worked.  
The amount of insight he had in the mind of an insane Dark Lord was truly frightening.

He hid his mind,it was truly amazing though. He may have been a generally average wizard but when he put his mind to it he was spectacular with political and war games.

That is all it was to Voldemort -a game. A game Harry made sure he would lose, he made the fatal mistake of thinking of Harry as merely a pawn.

"Voldemort knows this which is why he is doing recruitment,but because he's laying low he's doing it through the very few open connections he has with the pureblood families. He's going younger in age group recruitment, and as most purebloods are sorted into _Slytherin..._" trailed off Harry.

The implication of his statement was clear, the Slytherins and pureblooded pupils attending Hogwarts have a strong chance of being Death Eaters. This placed the other pupils,the staff,Dumbledore and Harry in danger. Also the risk of being spied on increased dramatically.

Colin sweat-dropped, he might not be the smartest person when it came to pureblood politics or war as he was a muggleborn but it didn't take that much to understand Harry's statement. Colin Creevy was Harry's snoop among the students.  
He was one of the few open supporters of Harry and Dumbledore, he got a lot of crap and support for this. But mostly crap. In exchange for getting to become Harry's snoop he offered Colin protection from the students that wished to harm him because of his position.  
Generously Harry also offered protection to Dennis Creevy, Colin's brother who also suffered attacks from supporting Harry and Dumbledore. They may be annoying but Harry figured they didn't deserve that.

Harry's protection ranged from Shadow Magic shield's surrounding their beds discreetly at night and even their own shadows were brought to life by Harry via his Shadow Magic to protect him while seeming like normal shadows. When their shadows were not there Colin was in the Room of Requirement or in a group/with Harry.  
Colin and Dennis were the only open supporters but apparently he had many silent ones dotted around Hogwarts. Harry let Colin into his little group, but even he could immediately feel the tension between Yugi, Harry and Yami Bakura. The alliance they had was an incredibly shaky one, ready to collapse at any second.

What surprised everyone though was Harry's amazing understanding of Voldemort, he was proving to be an excellent war & political tactician even if the world was against them despite his age he was not ignorant.

Yami Bakura noted that when everyone fell silent Harry seemed to shine,but his confidence was very low unless angry but his mental state was even more worrying.  
Harry had been leaping all over the media, Colin had a steady supply of newspapers flooding into Harry and textbooks ,a lot of them being historical. Harry had changed a lot,Bakura mourned the loss of Harry's happiness though. It was painful seeing that tight smile on his face which never carried to his eyes.  
It was painful because his Harry wasn't always like that.

Yami Bakura was angry, Voldemort had done this to Harry. He saw next him at the table and beneath it his hand was roving over Harry's upper leg and clutched his sweating palm in possessiveness.

"My guess is Lucius and Rabastan are going to get the inner circle out legally and bribe the Minister to push their appeal forwards and use the people on his side in the Wizengamot court to release them" sighed Harry,this seemed to be the most logical move if they were released then they could take there frozen assets back and regain tremendous political power which Voldemort could later then use to his advantage.  
Harry could feel his head starting to hurt, he felt rotten even with Yami Bakura's quiet comfort.

"Our best bet is to infiltrate the Wizengamot first...I guess this means we have to talk to Dumbledore" groaned Harry, that was it. His head felt like exploding, his thoughts were going in a million different directions.

"Colin your amazing journalism skills come in now" began Harry, Colin flushed he was never complimented like that. He was an excellent snoop though.

"We need scandals,use any methods necessary to wheedle the information out of the mini-death munchers. Try to get something on their parents,we'l need this information later. Aim for Parkinson,there's a lot of buzz around her." finished Harry,a devious smile stretched over Colin's face he was now practically bouncing in his seat.  
Marik and Yugi watched and listened,it was a lot to take in but the Creevy kid was proving useful though they didn't much interact with him. After Harry talked extensively on Voldemort and the Ministry's current position his eyes felt heavy.  
Colin left to start planning how he was going to do his part of the job and Harry felt like rotting in his seat.

A loud "Pop" distracted everybody as an anxious house elf came in bouncing on the spot looking wide-eyed.

"Mister Harry Potter Sir! The meanie Minister of Magic is wanting to sees you! Right now! In the staff's room" bounced the elf. The boys looked at each other,Colin shuffled nervously. Harry felt like shit from pure tiredness,he'd already missed a lot of sleep this month, argued in Dumbledore's office and gone through extensive talks on Voldemort. He didn't feel up to it, _**at all.**_

"Staffroom?" asked Harry,he didn't even know they had a staffroom in Hogwarts! He gave a withering sigh as he rubbed his eyes.

"I iz to take yous there,scary-man may come too" bubbled the elf,pointing to Yami Bakura who was leaning against the wall glaring menacingly at the elf,Harry couldn't help it.

He_ giggled_ despite his mood, Malik snorted, Yugi smiled and Colin snickered quietly. Yami Bakura gave the elf a flat look and walked briskly toward them,the elf then led them out down the corridor into the direction of the kitchens.  
Colin decided to leave and go for a walk by the lake in the sunlight before the weather turned bad as it usually did. The others opted to stay and mess around with the Room of Requirement to see just how far it's magic went.

Dobby happily led them down the corridors to the fruit portrait,where one would usually have to tickle the fruit but for house elves all it took was a snap of their fingers and the entrance appeared leading to the kitchens.  
The elf led them through the entrance way,past the hundreds of bustling elves to a shadowed archway leading to a room with a door. It must be a shortcut to the staffroom Harry reasoned,and it was quite practical to have the staffroom adjacent to the kitchens.

Opening the brown aged door Dobby led them to a colorfully decorated room with deep animated blue dragon tapestries and a rich table,off the side Harry could make out several figures and the voice of Minister Fudge.  
Yami Bakura stared for a moment as his hands itched to steal,but Harry firmly grasped one hand gave him a look saying "save it".

* * *

Before Minister Fudge had left,he decided to take a quick nap in his office before he floo'd over to Hogwarts. He also had perhaps the most peculiar,strangest dream he'd had in a while.  
Infact he wasn't sure if it was even a dream,it was a message. A rather frightening one too,he didn't know whether to put it down to coincidence or magic. A lot of strange things happen in the magical world,but this was just weird.  
As he fell asleep in his large red office chair for his nap he slipped off into a rather odd dream...

_

* * *

_

_"Hello Cornelius" came an etchy dark voice,he quickly span on his heel to see an old greying man. He had a wirey small beard and trace amounts of youthful brown colour in his graying looks.  
His eyes were a jaded black,his lips were thin and cracked and he wore a dirtied toga and no shoes. His face aged horribly,tear stained...and ruined._

_"Wh--ats going...on?" managed Cornelius Fudge as he stared around with his typical 'deer caught in the headlights' expression. The older man gave him a crooked smile,the Minister shuddered.  
The area in his "mind" was black,there was no sky,no floor...no nothing just an ever stretching world of darkness. Creepy atmosphere._

_"W--where am I?" queried Fudge,he wasn't sure if this was a strange dream or...or...possibly real. The man smiled again._

_"Your in your mind Cornelius,and I'm in it too. It's real" came the scratchy voice,Fudge shuddered,he wanted to run but there was no were to run but the darkness which could consume him entirely. He had no wand,no hope._

_"How---how c--can this b--be real...if I'm in my mind" his knees shook,he wasn't a man. He was a greedy child in the body of a man,the other man frowned._

_"It doesn't have to be real to mean something" said the man mysteriously,backtracking on his previous saying it was real. Fudge was confused,really,really confused as well as frightened._

_"Who--" the man cut Fudge off._

_"Judas,my name is Judas. They call me" cackled the man,Fudge was now sure he was in the company of an insane man. Fudge shivered -he wanted this nightmare to end._

_"Consider this a little warning Cornelius,all traitorous actions have their consequences" stated Judas,who then gave the Minister a piercing look and leaned down and uttered to him_

_"Look me up in the muggle world,the names Judas,don't forget that" hissed the man. The world began to fall apart around Fudge,the man known as Judas left._

_

* * *

_

He woke up sweating in his office chair,he clutched his head and murmured into the microphone on his desk.

"Miranda Hopkirk, please come to my office" moments later the muggleborn witch came in looking flustered while panting. It was not everyday one was requested to see the Minister. But Fudge could only remember her when he thought of the first muggleborn worker in his mind.

"Take a seat" offered Fudge,the brown haired blushing witch sat down nervously.

"Who is or...was the muggle Judas? Judas the traitor?" queried the Minister softly.

Silence reigned.

_

* * *

  
_

This was why Minister Fudge was wringing his hands nervously in the Hogwarts staffroom. He spotted Harry and Yami Bakura off in the corner and made a hand gesture for them to come over. Nervously Harry craned his head up to look at Yami Bakura who nodded slightly in reassurance.

"So why did you take the time out of your busy schedule of_ covering things up_ to talk to little old me?" Harry really couldn't stop the scathing tone and insults oozing from his voice. Yami Bakura grimaced at Harry's tone, as much as the Minister needed it he didn't like such things coming out of Harry's mouth _'which could be used for such better things'_ he blinked the straying thought away.

The sweating Minister stared at Harry in slight shock at his attitude.

In haste the Minister tried to sugarcoat what he wanted out of Harry and Yami Bakura noticed the swelling anger inside of his little one.

"I'm not endorsing you, how can I when your endangering your own people by denying Voldemort's existence just to push your political agenda?!" replied Harry in outrage at the Minister's offer.

The Minister tried to become friendly with Harry again and Yami Bakura was pretty sure the man was so sleazy if he put a match close to him his entire body would have set on fire, he said as much to Harry quietly who had to bite-back from snorting in amusement.

The thing was,the Potter family was one of the richest names in the magical society and the Minister heard of the fact Sirius Black had left a will leaving Harry everything.

"Just because you and the public want to bury your heads in the sand does not mean I'm going to. You've been running unopposed for a good number of years now haven't you Minister?" a rhetorical question but the Minister nodded nonetheless.

"Well next election, that is all going to change" Harry smiled a diabolical smile, the Minister shifted back into his seat uncomfortably.

He'd underestimated Harry Potter horribly and now he was going to pay the price.

Eventually the Minister tried to lighten the conversation and see if Yami Bakura was any easier to convince, thinking if he couldn't convince Harry perhaps his lover could.

Oh how wrong he had been. Yami Bakura was as tough as a rock and supported Harry's position _-and scared the living shit out of the Minister. _

Minister Fudge was convinced by the end of his ordeal that Yami Bakura was a demon in disguise and his 'eyes like blood' would haunt him in his sleep if Judas didn't.

During their false "friendly" moments the Minister brought up something interesting -_marriage_. Harry gulped, he hadn't thought about that but he was only fifteen. He wanted to wait until he was a bit older. Yami Bakura didn't say anything on the matter but it was fairly obvious he was deep in thought.

"Goodbye Minister" said Harry curtly,he turned around and his hair fell like a dark cloak behind him as he walked out in a manner which was the symbol of elegance. He let Yami Bakura walk infront, Harry began to notice things about him at this point. He noticed the other man's posture,the power that rolled off him,his "_I Own You_" smirk.

'_His God-made ass..._' he blinked and noticed just how far down his eyes were roving. Perhaps his love for him on an emotional level seemed strange to others but Harry figured his physical attraction must have been easily explainable -or perhaps he was just weird. '_But he's damn fit'_ and he was a hormonal teen. Gritting his teeth he glared at the portraits and strode quicker up to Yami Bakura.

"I swear to _Merlin _if it wasn't for the ghosts and portraits I would _jump you right here._ **_Right now_**." snarled Harry under his breath. Yami Bakura raised an eyebrow at his angry mutterings. He was a very private man but at this point he wouldn't have objected, he noted with secret amusement that Harry was looking for an open empty classroom.

He sighed with dismay when there was not one in sight.

* * *

_Arguments, arguments, arguments . . . sigh._

"Why do you have to be such an ass?!" snapped Harry to the Pharaoh who was smirking at him.

"Shut up _leopard-pants_" he grinned in retort, Harry's eyes darkened as he tried not to dive for the man's neck in anger.

"**How the hell did you find about that?!**" he shrieked, Yami Bakura and Marik both looked amused and confused.

"Portrait told me" shrugged the Pharaoh who had taken over Yugi's body for a moment and was sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

"Is there something you haven't told me?" Yami Bakura asked with his eyebrow raised, his voice laced with amusement.

_

* * *

_

_"If you had done your homework you would see that we were working on the invisibility charm Mister Malfoy" said Professor Flitwick a week ago in Charms class._

_In a small fit of rage at not being able to do the spell Draco Malfoy idiotically threw his wand across the room which shot a blue light at Harry who was stood up trying to repeat the incantation. _

_"**OH GOD!**" screamed Harry pulling his under-uniform sweater down whilst blushing like a schoolgirl. The bottom part of his uniform became completely transparent revealing an adorable set of boxers with a faint leopard print on them. Malfoy succeeded in making Harry's dignity disappear.  
_

_Nobody let him live it down, especially Draco Malfoy._

_The Daily Prophet had a field day._  
_

* * *

_

"Shut up!" huffed Harry smacking Marik upside the head who was laughing at his expense. Yami Bakura felt a slow smile creep up on his face as he began to picture Harry in leopard pants.

"You in leopard pants" snickered Marik, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Harry sighed and settled for glaring holes at the Pharaoh who nervously shifted back into Yugi who grinned at him.

Colin walked through with a glass of water in his hands, he glanced at Harry and then at the year time-table hanging up on the wall.

"Hey Harry, um, did you ever finish your potions work? I saw Snape walking around yesterday and he looked pissed. He's gonna be out for your blood tomorrow" reminded Colin who saw that they had Potions first lesson, Harry gulped. Colin walked back to his room while Harry had an "I'm-Screwed-Aren't-I?" expression. Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Snape?" he asked Marik, from the look on Harry's face it wasn't someone good.

"A snarky greasy git who teaches Potions and won't quit riding my ass cuz' of something wrong my asshat father did to him years before I was born" said Harry bluntly. Marik and Yugi blinked, Yami Bakura snorted in amusement.

"Well you asked" shrugged Harry who broke the silence. Colin came back down, his eyes wide, face drained of all colour.

"Could I borrow Harry for a moment?" his voice faint, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Is there another spider in your bed?" he snapped. Yugi giggled, Yami Bakura just stared.

"N-no! Worse!" cried Colin dramatically. Harry glanced around nervously trying to find some way of getting out of it. No way spotted. Harry sighed and walked over to Colin who whispered it in his ear. His eyes slowly widened and he burst into a laugh.

"Oh man! It sucks to be you!" chuckled Harry "So what are you going to do about it?" he giggled. The others opted to watch with growing amusement. Colin dropped to his knees and began to beg.

"Please, Harry, I'm begging you! Give him The Talk!" begged Colin, Harry jumped back.

"He's your brother!" snapped Harry, Yami Bakura blinked owlishly '_There must be something I'm missing here'_

_"EXACTLY!_ So if I give him The Talk he'll never be able to look at me the same way again!" whined Colin, Harry hung his head -Colin had a point, plus he kind of owed Colin a lot for doing so many favors for him.

"I'm missing something here" said Yami Bakura flatly.

"Dennis has been asking questions since that _unfortunate_ trip to Sea World and I can't evade it any longer!" wailed Colin, Yugi and Marik couldn't hold it anymore, they burst into laughter.

"Fine! But you just brought yourself the '_relationship problems_' and '_(S)he-Dumped-Me_' talk " said Harry flatly to the retreating Colin who got up and hugged Harry tightly.

"That, I have no issues with!" Colin grinned all the way back to his bed, feeling much better. Harry grumbled under his breath, Yami Bakura grinned.

"Sucks to be you" he snickered, knowing how awkward it would be, Harry smacked him upside the head, he yawned.

"We should probably go to sleep" yawned Yugi finally, Harry looked very tired and couldn't have agreed more.

"Yeah! Um, I guess you guys get the spare dorms over here, we'll meet you guys in the morning OK?" smiled Harry rubbing his tired eyes.

Marik and Yugi nodded and began to make their way up the boy's dorms staircase to the last rooms.

* * *

**In the Room of Requirement:**

It was really hard for Harry to concentrate on the last of his Potions essay, he was sure it was good but his hand holding the quill began to tremble. He was sat with his back to the bed, at a desk, trying hard to work before he went to bed. His hand became clammy with sweat, the pages of well-written work became blurry in Harry's vision, his mind turned from his work to the hot noises, breathy pants, in the background. Harry pushed back the saliva build-up and tried to focus, the quill slipped out of his moist fingers.

_'Maybe one little break . . .'_ he thought, his cheek's turned pink, his blood pumping wildly when he realized what the older man was doing. At first Harry thought Yami Bakura was just trying to distract him, but he wasn't. Harry could barely breathe, he turned his head around slowly, laying eyes on Yami Bakura.

His head was tipped back against the headboard of the bed, shining beads of sweat rolling down his temple, the silken blankets up to his waist. His muscular arms lost down the blanket, Yami Bakura was moaning, looking fairly flushed. He'd never seen anything so erotic in his life, watching the other man bring himself off made his blood heat up.

Harry's began to ache even more as the blanket slipped off, revealing two hands grasped firmly around his throbbing cock.

Harry whimpered at this point, his robes fell around his ankles, he leaped onto the bed, unable to hold in his desperation any longer. Yami Bakura's head dropped forwards and his ruby eyes opening and rubbing himself faster. Harry flushed deeply at this, his boxers came down next and slid off the side of the bed.

Harry mounted his body, both of them covered in a fine sheen of sweat, Harry held his own throbbing manhood as the man beneath him began to moan louder.

His free hand reached for Yami Bakura's face as he began to call out Harry for his touch.

"_It's all your fault"_ mumbled Harry softly "_-for making me ache"_ he groaned out as he ran a finger down his scarred cheek.

Harry ignored his own hardness for a moment and swatted Yami Bakura's hands away and grabbed his member firmly. The other man thrusted his hips into his hands desperately as the heaviness built up in the pit of his stomach. Harry moaned out in surprise when Yami Bakura's hands haphazardly reached for Harry's throbbing cock. His fuzzy minded soft strokes down Harry's member was enough to bring him to release. Almost.

Yami Bakura's head tilted back once more, with a loud curse his entire body gave way to a powerful shudder, Harry's back began to arch at this point in pleasure. Yami Bakura turned slack, feeling as if he was melting into the bed. Gently running his fingers over the tip, Harry began to give way to Akefia's touch.

Yami Bakura smiled as the soft moans became more intense, finally Harry came, his body turned still. Covered in a fine sheen of sweat the naked pair curled up in the bed, revelling in the simple feeling of the softness of each other's skin.

_"Wand"_ mumbled Harry softly, Yami Bakura reached for it, the wand had fallen on the ground near the bed near his underwear. Harry took it with a knowing smile and cast a quick cleaning charm.

"-_Better_" nodded Yami Bakura who buried himself into the crook of Harry's neck, his head resting comfortably on the smaller boy's long hair draped across both pillows.

No longer sticky or overly sweaty the two simply curled up, Harry forgot about the war, about his Potions essay and the world for a brief moment. This was the one rare time he actually felt special, and not in a "_Boy-Who-Lived_" way, more like a truly_ loved _way.

_"I'd love to go on all night_" purred the older man "But you have classes tomorrow".

Harry sighed, at least his work was done.

He chuckled as warm lips gently sucked on the flesh of his neck, he smiled contently, he had a feeling he'd never be starved of touch or love again.

_**Ever.**_

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPTERXXX_

_Sorry that took SO incredibly long, I lost this chapter like 3 times and got frustrated a while, then stuck, the chapter with classes will have to come next...they WERE supposed to come in this chap :( But it got snipped out in the remake. Anyways R&R_

_Also, the lemonisticness with increase more...Yay! I just like taking time in romantic development ... but at least both boy's are temporarily appeased. The next chapter,...just imagine how secretly-klingly Akefia's going to get...Lol! :P  
_


	6. Voldemort's Eyes

_xxxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER. _

_

* * *

_

**~Voldemort's Eyes**~

Harry yawned as he got up the next morning, his lips twitched into a smile as he woke up in someone's arms. It was his Yami Bakura, who was quite peacefully sleeping.

"This is a nice way to get up" he mumbled, he glanced at the wall-clock, he had an hour to get ready for classes and an extra half-hour if he chose to miss breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Euck, Hey Mr. Morning Breath" chuckled Yami Bakura as his eyes opened.

"Your breath doesn't exactly smell of roses either" mock-gagged Harry, clipping his nose. Yami Bakura rolled his eyes. Harry freshened up and had half of his uniform on.

"You have a body now, meaning you have to take care of yourself more" murmured Harry, the older man tilted his head.

"Infact, I don't think a cleaning charm will do it anymore" he held out his hand and Yami Bakura took it, Harry led him to the sub-room which contained a bathtub and left him to it.

* * *

Marik and Yugi stuck by him in all of his classes, Yami Bakura occasionally walked out for air or just to explore the place and the teachers treated them as though they didn't exist and the students were filled with unanswered questions, some hypothesized that they were people appointed by the Ministry to stop Harry going nuts and posing a threat to the school -Harry snorted at this.

Malfoy seemed totally off to Harry, who was keeping a sharp eye on the Slytherin's and Ravenclaws. The Hufflepuffs were largely on his side and were constantly watching each other, as though searching for a secret "Harry-Hater", though the fact Hufflepuff supported him was a secret kept to their common room. To Harry, almost everyone was an enemy and there was few he could trust.

Potions, was a curious lesson, his skills in it had improved. They were allowed to brew a potion of their own choice listed on the blackboard to prove their skills, it was fairly creative for Snape.

The greasy haired teacher leered at Harry who learned to tune him out completely.

"Potter, what are you brewing?" he asked, unable to tell from the colour of the potion, which was still in creation. Harry brushed his long hair back and continued to add Gnome Blood to it.

"Maximum Bone Strengthening Potion" he said, a barely legal potion, because of this the other kids were too frightened to attempt to brew it, even the Slytherins.

With his long hair, the black around his eyes and the determined expression set on his face, he did look quite unhinged, at that point Marik could understand why he was fit to be Yami Bakura's lover.

The potion turned a healthy shade of purple, though it was a bit too thick.

"Potter, stay behind after class is over" murmured Snape, who didn't seem to be angry at him, or even irritated, just... intrigued. Yugi glared at Snape, he heard of his grudge but keeping Harry behind for no apparent reason irked him.

"You weren't kidding when you said he hated you" whispered Marik as Snape walked away, Harry shrugged and continued stirring his potion counter clockwise.

The bell rang and Harry told the two to wait for him outside.

"Potter, seen as though your so secure in your brewing skills. I want you to drink your potion" he said simply, truthfully he wanted to see the physical effects of such a potion on a human, and the perfect situation came.

Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"Note that if you do not Potter you _will_ receive a fail" said Snape, smirking maliciously. Harry sighed and drank some of his potion, he felt the unnatural thickness stick to the pit of his stomach.

Harry dropped the vial which shattered into many small pieces, but Snape didn't care, he just stared intently at him, looking for some reaction.

"Oh my God" yelped Harry, staring at his hands, feeling a bizarre surge throughout his body.

"Potter, kick the cauldron" said Snape flatly. Harry blinked oddly at his teacher, shrugged and sent a swinging kick to the cauldron, the moment his foot collided with the side of the cauldron a massive dent appeared in it, almost making the cauldron collapse in on itself.

"You used to much Gnome Blood, it's worth a B+, you're dismissed." Snape smirked as Harry left -quickly.

He glanced at the wall-clock, he remembered he had two cauldrons of very_ special_ potion brewing in his chambers he needed to get to.

There _was_ a reason why he wasn't being as bad as he usually was to Potter...

He needed Harry on his side, as much as he loathed to admit it, he was the smartest student when it came to his logical thinking abilities, he just didn't fully realize it yet. Snape had been inside of Harry's mind, and the mental abilities he possessed were both impressive and frightening, they reminded him eerily of Voldemort.

* * *

Harry walked alongside Yugi and Marik, who noticed he seemed especially twitchy.

"What did he want you for?" asked Yugi, Harry's fingers twitched. His hair swaying behind him.

"Nothing!" his voice seemed a little louder, his eyes were wide and something was more...energized about him.

"Riiight" drawled Marik, it was almost like Harry was on a sugar-high.

"Man, I got so much energy. He made me try my potion" he said, Marik looked at him surprised.

"Can he do that?" he asked, raising a brow. Harry shrugged it off, both of them made there way down to the Room of Requirement.

"Something's off about those...Slytherin people" said Yugi slowly, Harry looked at deeply as though trying draw something more from it.

"Oh really?" he muttered, raising a brow, Yugi nodded.

"One of them said something about you being insane, the usual, but they also said 'The Dark Lord Spares No One' and basically implied you were next" said Yugi quietly, Harry seemed largly unphased. Harry hummed thoughtfully, this meant the Slytherin's or _some_ of them were aware of the Dark Lord's return and this only further increased the chance that the children were spying on the parent's behalf. Harry glanced around idly, the corridor was barren bar the themselves and the portraits.

"What did they look like, the Slytherin's that spoke to you?" asked Harry quietly, his mind working quickly. Marik stared at him, Harry was constantly _on_ and there wasn't a moment he wasn't thinking intensely about something or other -at least to Marik it seemed.

"There was two of them, one of them was referred to as 'Pansy' and the other was a blond with his hair stuck firmly to his head with enough oil to set himself on fire" deadpanned Yugi, Harry snorted at the apt description.

"I see you've met my worst enemy then, that was Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. Former Death Eater _-and still is one_" hissed Harry, his eyes slowly narrowing.

The information Yugi gave him told Harry that those two were fully aware of the Dark Lord's return.

"He also said, that we shouldn't hang around you because you and those around you might meet an _unfortunate end_" quoted Yugi darkly, Marik searched Harry for any reaction.

"_Really now?_" breathed Harry, mentally noting it. Silence.

"It's your choice whether you still wish to hang around me, knowing the danger involved" said Harry, Marik snorted.

"We're not seriously scared by some punk kid or wannabe Dark Lord" deadpanned Marik, Harry suddenly came to a stop.

"Well then, you're an idiot. Whilst Malfoy may be some_ 'Punk Kid'_ I assure you Voldemort is not, and those who have chosen to stay by my side usually end up dead. When you're with me, there is _always _a risk, and_ there are very few you can trust_" said Harry seriously, it shocked the other two into silence.

"Take my parents and Godfather as examples" finished Harry, flicking some of his long hair back.

"Nah, you're cool. You're not getting rid of us that easily!" chirped Marik, Yugi nodded in agreement. Harry finally reached the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Yami Bakura was arguing with a portrait in the Room of Requirement over the subject of capital punishment when Harry came in with the others.

"Right, if you two old fossils are quite finished screaming at each other we need to have a little chat" said Harry cutting in. Marik and Yugi snorted in amusement when Yami Bakura glared at Harry for the_ 'old fossil' _comment.

"Don't you have classes?" he asked irritably as the portrait became smug, thinking it won the argument.

"Free period" shrugged Harry.

"-Anyway, you know I'm adamant in thinking there are spies in the castle?" began Harry, all of them nodded. The long haired teen sighed and rubbed his eyes which were surrounded by black bags which could have been mistaken for eyeshadow if you didn't see him up close.

"Well there's more then one reason I think that, according to what I've seen in Voldemort's mind last week he's decided to take a different form" Harry bit his lip worriedly.

Marik prodded him to go on.

"Because his resurrected body was weak, he decided to willingly go back into spirit form _but_ use dark magic to seal himself inside of a fresh body of one of his supporters and aims to get close to me. This leads me to suspect that not only are there spies in the castle but there is roughly a 90 percent chance he's sealed himself in the body of a student or teacher attending here. I'd say since most of his supporters are in Slytherin, logically it's one of them. I think we can rule out Snape, he's working for Dumbledore as a double agent." Harry fell back and a chair appeared curtosay of the Room, his head fell in his hands in frustration.

"What I'm saying is, there is a large chance that Voldemort is in the castle, which would be logical to get closer to me. If I had to put a percent on it, I'd say I'm ninty five percent sure" said Harry finally, admitting what had aided in his loss of sleep. Yami Bakura was in utter shock, so_ THAT_ was what was troubling Harry!

"But! We have to treat this situation very delicately, he could have easily killed and sealed the spirits of his associates in other 'spy' students to have more men on the inside, infact I know how he thinks and I'm one hundred percent sure he has. If we don't treat this situation delicately thousands of people _will _die" assured Harry grimly, Yugi gaped.

The amount of hidden intelligence displayed at that moment by the youngest in person in the room astounded them.

"Essentially, everyone in the castle is a hostage to Voldemort, and gentlemen, we have at least one month to flush him out before he tries something" concluded Harry as his lip began to bleed from over-biting it.

Everyone knew Harry was accelerating his NEWT studies so he could finish his exams after one month at Hogwarts, the Prophet had it splashed all over the covers, wondering what career Potty-Potter would pick.

The whole castle was held hostage and it seemed nobody, not even Dumbledore knew.

"We're fucked" said Marik pessimistically, his eyes wide.

Harry shook his head against this.

"Hell no, the pressure's on, but one month should be enough to sort out this inside situation, also this means Voldemort has one month to withdraw his Death Eaters from Azkaban, Dumbledore will be focusing on that so we need to focus on the _this. _We can't risk Voldemort attacking the school by the end of the month, and if I had to put a number on it, there's about a 70 percent chance he will and I just can't risk that" Harry licked the blood from his lips and drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair, everyone didn't really have an immediate response to the bombshell.

One month.

Or everybody dies.

This was one game, Yami Yugi didn't want to play.

* * *

_xxxENDCHAPXXX_

_Harry's a genius! Who knew? XD More dramaaaa whahoo!  
_


	7. Suspect 1: Blaise Zabini

_xxxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER. _

_

* * *

_

**~Suspect 1: Blaise Zabini~**

"-_I don't see how you can try and profile me on a fight Potter!_" snarled Blaise Zabini, his hair falling infront of his eyes as he angrily charged forwards, nobody outside of Slytherin aside from Marik, Yugi, Colin and Yami Bakura who quickly sped to the fight between to two understood the verbal dialogue. A small crowd of Ravenclaws had called over the Gryffindors and news immediately reached the seniors of the Slytherin house.

When the fight was almost over, Blaise "sucker-punched" Harry as he was about to turn away, but he caught the movement of his shadow out of the corner of his eye and swiftly turned around, only to feel Blaise's fist against his forehead. Harry felt the pressure of his knuckles against his forehead, but he did not fly back or react or even grunt, his body merely shook in silent rage. Awkward. Yami Bakura winced on behalf of _Zabini_, only he seemed to have an idea of the terrifying rage swelling in Harry's body.

"-Fighting dirty? Well..." hissed Harry in a low voice, the other's rooting for Harry could clearly tell he was holding back.

"_-an eye for an eye!_" he snarled, he moved and dodged another punch, as he ducked his leg came out and aimed for the crotch and half-hit whilst half-hitting his upper stomach. Blaise yelped in pain and almost keeled over in pain. Everyone looked uncomfortable on behalf of Blaise whether or not they sided with him, because just looking at Harry kick so hard you could tell there was a tremendous amount of power but behind it, infact Harry's body movements and strikes just seemed... _abnormal._

It was like watching a centaur crush a baby animal with sheer leg power alone, even Yami Bakura seemed oblivious as to where such strength had come from. Harry barely computed his own surprising strength that seemed to come from nowhere until it clicked.

The maximum bone strengthening potion, -it must have had adverse permanent side effects he was not aware of thanks to the gnome blood.

"-Brake it up you two!" snapped a strict adult voice, the crowd melted apart to allow Snape to walk through.

"50 points from Gryffindor for fighting in the hallway Potter! Zabini, make your way to the hospital wing, as for you Potter... come with me" he said with a cruel smirk, the Slytherin's seemed to be grinning at the overall outcome -Potter was done for in their eyes. Harry held himself with quiet dignity, his long hair waving behind him as he strode alongside Snape. The Gryffindors glared at him for losing so many house points but Harry didn't care, the only people that seemed to be indifferent were the Hufflepuff's and Marik, Yami Bakura and Yugi.

* * *

"Why Potter did you start a fight with Zabini?" demanded Snape as he slammed shut his classroom door. Harry sat on top of a desk, cross legged, stubbornly keeping his mouth shut as Gryffindor's house points began to dwindle. He toyed with the ends of his long hair, Marik told him jokingly that it was pretty -like a girl's, but it wasn't his fault it kept on regrowing the second he cut it. Snape glared down at Potter who's jaw was set in silence.

"-You wouldn't believe me anyway Professor, so why should I tell you?" he hissed, staring up defiantly into Snape's eyes with the same foolish bravery that Harry came forward with the day he met Yami Bakura.

"-Because Gryffindor's house points will go into the minus's if you don't" said Snape smoothly, Harry scoffed, like he really _cared _about that! A greasy lock of hair shined in the dim light of the potion's class as Snape's patience began to wither.

"-I will also ensure you fail your Potion's NEWT" he smirked, Harry flinched at this, if he didn't pass potions he could wave goodbye to any of the possible careers he was looking at.

"I think there are spies in the castle" said Harry who opted to cut out any details, Snape's eyes widened for a brief moment.

He knew Potter had great deductive reasoning abilities but didn't expect him to figure out that much.

_He probably thinks I'm nuts like everyone else says _thought Harry dryly.

"-Potter, I don't think you're_ 'nuts'_ " said Snape, who didn't think he'd ever say that to Potter. Ever.

Harry glared.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't invade my mind Sir" he said tightly, straining the anger out of his voice.

"You're mind is as open as a whore's legs Potter, and you think rather...loudly" grimaced Snape who felt a headache developing, merely delving into Harry's erratic thoughts were enough to both astound him and give him a pounding headache.

"We both know He is back, but sometimes we have to make _oaths_ to ourselves not to attract unnecessary attention that may anger _others_ or we'd suffer _deadly _consequences. Sometimes it takes a while for the truth to come out, and sometimes _the truth hurts._ " began Snape who saw the cogs turning in Harry's mind.

"-Yes sir, aren't oaths troublesome?" he sighed in slight sympathy for his teacher, the words he placed emphasis on made sense when he thought of them in the context of how Snape used them.

It was simple really.

It was obvious now, Snape was under an oath to Voldemort to keep silent, the information he could give was very limited so if Snape knew that spies were in the castle then it was obvious:

_A) he was not trusted by the Dark Lord or Voldemort wouldn't have made him swear an oath of silence._

_B) Dumbledore did not know about the spies if Snape is sworn to silence._

_C) The knowledge Snape can give me is very limited, especially because of the oath and the fact he isn't completely trusted _deduced Harry, Snape nodded approvingly when he left Harry's mind at that point.

"The old fool, Dumbledore, does try to do what's best and you may find some of his decisions conflict with your plans Potter, but you're a smart boy so work around it when you have to" advised Snape, Harry tilted his head.

"What an odd thing to say, but noted nonetheless" said Harry quietly as he got off the desk and felt his respect for the potions master go up a little but it was being weighed down.

This man was not prepared to risk his life stupidly, if he was then he would have broken the oath and told Dumbledore, but there was no guarentee he would take immediate reaction and Snape's death would be in vain.

There was only _one_ equal to Voldemort, and that was the logical thing to put hope in.

_Harry Potter is the last hope._

"Consider this your detention served, I don't want you hanging around here, now scat!" shooed Snape who felt himself getting irritated by Harry's prolonged presence.

Harry grinned, that sounded like the Snape he loved to hate.

"Bye Sir!" with that, he left.

* * *

"What did he say to you?" asked Yugi immediately when Harry returned, Harry glanced at the portraits and muttered a privacy charm under his breath. Marik and Yami Bakura seemed very curious at this point, Harry relayed the information to them quietly, to everyone else it seemed they were talking about mundane things thanks to the privacy charm.

"How did that fight with Zabini start anyway?" asked Yugi, Harry glanced down at him.

"I caught him talking in the library about Voldemort, I didn't tell him I blatantly suspected him but I essentially goaded him into a fight. If he was a spy he would have fired a spell at me rather then physically respond, I tried to trick him into saying something only Voldemort's inner circle followers would know, but you can't make someone say something that they have no knowledge of. He seemed to know though that Voldemort was sealed within a student, I can only conclude at the very least that Blaise is not being inhabited by any of Voldemort's followers souls or Voldemort himself, but it is now a strong possibility that he is under the imperious curse _or_ is being used to throw off suspicion" Harry knew he was making a lot of assumptions but he had very little to go on but many logical idea's that he knew Voldemort would do -they thought a lot alike after all.

"Throw off suspicion?" asked Yami Bakura in thought.

"Yes, and if this is the case then this means he knows I know he is in the castle, but how does he know?" scowled Harry, he suddenly gasped out for breath and stopped dead in his tracks.

It made sense now.

"Harry?" asked Marik who was slightly worried when he looked into Harry's wide green eyes that almost shined with the knowledge of his mind -for a second, Marik was a little jealous of Yami Bakura.

_**"Fucking portrait!"** _he snarled, they all blinked owlishly and flinched and the sudden outburst.

"-Care to clue us in?" asked Yugi, craning his head up to look at Harry, his green eyes slowly narrowed in agitation.

"That portrait you were arguing with-" said Harry turning to Yami Bakura "-that was the only leak in the room when we were discussing it!" Harry looked ready to burst a blood vessel in anger.

_How could I have overlooked that?! _his mind screamed at him, he mentally began cursing himself for being an idiot. He snapped out of his anger and reverie as hands when comfortingly on his shoulder -the touch was enough to shock him.

On his left was Marik's hand and on his right was Yami Bakura's.

"-Dude just calm down" said Marik.

"-You look ready to burst a blood vessel Harry" said Yami Bakura who honestly seemed worried at the rapid moodswings that seemed to get worse then he remembered, it was probably his lack of sleep that did that though.

Yugi_ giggled _at Harry, surprising everyone.

"So, like... does that brain of yours...ever overheat?" laughed Yugi, the others soon joined the laughter, the joke was much needed -count on Yugi to lighten to the mood no matter what the circumstance.

Harry took the privacy charm down after he stopped laughing.

"I have Charms now" he smiled despite his mood.

"Lets all go!" bounced Yugi.

It was obvious now, Blaise Zabini was crossed off the list of Slytherin senior suspects, the older kids were all descendants or related to the original inner/older Death Eater's so it made sense to investigate the people in Harry's year and not the first years or lower.

Afterwords, he promised himself he'd have a chat with the portrait in the Room of Requirement.

The portraits were not to be trusted.

* * *

_XXENDCHAPXXX_

_Plot thickens...slightly, anywho thats one Slytherin suspect crossed off the List.  
_


	8. The Potter Tapes

_xxxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER. _

_

* * *

_

**~The Potter Tapes~  
**

Harry decided to eat lunch at the Great Hall, if only to show his face. It had gone calmly, that is, until the owl mail came flying in.

Marik and Yami Bakura carefully watched Harry's reaction to the flock of black ravens that came in with the owls, which was unusual. Gasps broke out at the sheer amount, all of them carrying a heavy parcel, attached to their talons by magick. The teachers at the head table raised a brow and stopped eating, like many of the students had.

Harry's breathing turned erratic when he opened one letter.

_I know all about you- Voldemort_

That's all it said, if that wasn't reason enough to be creeped out, all of the mail-raven's were headed straight for him, knocking plates of food away. The parcels split open to reveal tens of hundreds of muggle tapes.

All addressed to Harry Potter.

Harry shakily picked one up and his eyes began to blur with tears, the tapes were labled in a familiar handwriting. One he knew all too well.

Harry, for lack of better phrasing, _completely and utterly lost his shit._

He dropped his head into his hands to poorly disguise his crying, his shoulders shook uncontrollably. Yugi coughed on his spaghetti and looked at Harry,

"I think he's having a serious panic attack!" shrieked Yugi, as Harry began to half-scream, half-sob as the ravens began to drop tapes onto his lap.

The entire Great Hall had fallen silent, even Dumbledore looked shocked. This was so out of character for Harry, and so _bizarre. _

"-Marik, pack the tape-things up, I'm going to take Harry to the hospital wing to calm down" said Yami Bakura, immediatley springing into action, he pulled the shaking mess that was Harry out of the Great Hall.

Yugi helped Marik carry the tapes and they all rushed out of the Great Hall, no sooner did Dumbledore choose a moment to stand up and do the announcements -as if nothing happened.

* * *

Harry was forcefully administered calming drought, Yugi, Marik and Yami Bakura all shared similar expressions of worry and confusion.

"-Harry! Harry! What happened to you back there? Are you alright?" rushed Yugi.

Harry just looked at them with a look one could equate with a crushed soul.

Silence.

"-Harry...please say something" said Marik quietly.

Harry refused to talk, but it was obvious . . .

He was falling apart, and it was something to do with the note he recieved, and the tapes.

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPXXX_


	9. Harry Hates

_xxxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER. _

_

* * *

_

**~Hate~**

Harry felt horrible memories pour into his skull, he didn't think this of all things would come back to haunt him. Marik sat loyally by his side trying to ease out a reaction from him despite his own short patience. Yami Bakura was getting the Muggle Studies room prepared so they could air the tapes and watch them, but only if they recieved Harry's permission.

His red lips moved softly to make out a word in such low tone that Marik couldn't hear, Yugi blinked.

"Come again Harry?" he prodded with excitement that the boy was actually talking. Sadly Yugi could not lip-read and neither could Atem who found his general judgement outweighing whatever quarrels he had with the Thief momentarily -so he could look at the current problem.

Marik moved closer to Harry and kept an ear out at the words softly emerging from his red lips.

"_I hate you"_

Yugi jumped back when he also caught this, was Harry talking about them? His green eyes seemed unusually far off, like he was imbalanced. They had done nothing wrong, so what on Earth was he talking about? Was it to do with Yami Bakura, or the tapes?

_"I hate you..."_

_"Even in Death, I'll still hate you" _and though his whispers were said so blandly it didn't take a genius to detect a note of heartbrake in his tone.

Then he said a name.

_"Remus Lupin, I'll hate you forever" _it seemed almost childish, but there was a haunting vehemence behind the softly whispered statement that sent Marik and Yugi into slight shock.

Then the door of the hospital wing opened as a boy shuffled in, double checking in case Madame Pomfrey was there.

"-I saw what happened in the Great Hall and came to check on Harry, what the bloody happened mate?" asked Collin coming in who was immediately struck by the poor state of health his friend was in. Harry fell into silence once more, his fists balling up in the covers, he seemed to be filled with an unnatural anger that Collin couldn't quite place.

"Collin..." began Yugi tenaciously, the boy raised a curious brow and Yugi continued.

"Who is Remus Lupin?" he asked, Colin looked surprised, he glanced at Harry as if asking permission to tell a story that was not his to tell, Harry nodded to Collin began his tale as Yami Bakura walked in with an unusually grave expression. He'd tell them later though.

"Look, I asked the Muggle Studies guy to set up the room so we can watch, I got a minute into the first tape before I thought perhaps I should ask you if ..." trailed off Yami Bakura fairly awkwardly. Harry stared at him for a moment and gave him a barely visible nod of approval.

"Marik, make sure Bakura doesn't do anything stupid" he murmured quietly, Marik grinned and briefly gave him a one-armed hug before bounding out the room in tow of Yami Bakura.

Harry turned to Yugi with an almost fond smile, he really did grow on people.

"-and you keep the both of them in line" and that caused Yugi to burst into a fit of giggles at this, nodded and left despite the general gray atmosphere.

Harry turned finally to Colin, and gave him a conspiratorial wink, as if nothing more needed to be said. Colin laughed and saluted Harry as if to say 'And I'll make sure Yugi behaves'.

"It's just that, on those tapes...well... Aunt Marge saw them once and she wouldn't look at me without bursting into tears, she wouldn't even touch me" murmured Harry, that said a lot because Margery didn't even _like_ him. Collin turned serious at this and nodded, he wished he knew what to say but didn't.

"Hey, uhm, I just want you to know though, whatever is on those tapes... you'll always have me" said Colin as he left the hospital wing.

Harry curled up the hard bed of the hospital.

_Just don't judge me too harshly _he thought, as exhaustion won the battle and he fell asleep...

* * *

Colin led them to the Muggle Studies room, they locked the door, put up silencing charms and slid the first video in and slowly the white-grey lines in the medium sized television formed into a scene...

"Remus was our old DADA teacher, and one of Harry's uncles, but couldn't adopt him because of the anti werewolf laws. I think the death of uh, that Sirius guy -who turned out to be innocent afteral, hit them super hard. That's all I really know about Remus, but.." Colin paused the video before it began and filled them in on the history of Sirius Black, what little he knew about Remus, and of course... how it affected his friend, Harry.

"That's tough, no wonder he looks kind of depressed" said Marik, Colin nodded, Yami Bakura was told this beforehand by Harry but didn't mention it out loud.

"Come on guys, we have to get through some of these videos.." poked Yugi, hitting the 'play' button.

"For Harry" he muttered, they all turned to the screen, and let a scene play out before them.

* * *

_XXENDCHAPXXX_

That was, er, a half-chapter, just to let you know the story isn't dead x3


	10. Meddlesome Old Fart

_xxxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER. _

* * *

-Repete Rage~

When Bakura asked Harry why he never told anybody about what was going on in the Dursley household, he simply replied with...

"Nobody asked, nobody listened" and after seeing the adults of Hogwarts it was hardly surprising. It took all of Marik's, Yugi's and Colin's strength to make sure Bakura didn't go on a murderous rampage. Marik actually saw the redness of suppressed rage slide from Bakura's hands to his face, his eyes were narrowed and glittered unusually.

Marik shook his head in disbelief, no way could those be tears he told himself. The white haired man's shoulders shook slightly in powerful repressed anger. Every tape made them feel sicker and sicker. Every tape showed some vile act of abuse happening to Harry from a young age to an older one.

Surprisingly Vernon hurt him a lot more then it was let on, and Dudley recorded it with his teddy bear see-and-record from when he was six, and when he was older it turned into a higher quality video camera he was spoiled with.

_"-I don wanna eat worms!" cried young Harry on the television as Gordon pinned him down and tried shoving worms down his throat._

_He threw up on Gordon, who promptly beat him into a bloody pulp._

That wasn't so bad, but it got worse.

_Harry was bleeding everywhere over a kitchen table, while Vernon brought down a belt across Harry's chest, while Dudley mounted the camera to the chair and began poking sticks into boiling water and then poking Harry with it._

_"Duddy! Schtop!" came out the slurred reply between yelps of pain as the belt was brought down._

_Finally Dudley got tired of poking Harry with hot sticks, lifted the pot of boiling water into his chubby hands. With a grin the obese child splashed it all over the tortured boy on the table, the scalding hot water burned his delicate doll-skin across his wounds._

_Harry's scream pierced the air so much that the volume had to be turned down._

That was fairly normal, the other tapes depicted disgusting acts of violence toward Harry's person in the Dursley basement, they only got to the fifth tape before they could no longer watch.

Marik didn't feel like he wanted to eat anything after seeing those things, he didn't think he could really look at Harry the same way and Yugi shut his eyes after the third tape.

"Isn't this a little too... normal for a Dark Wizard? These look like... twisted home movies... why does he have them?" croaked out Yugi.

"Harry might have an idea" murmured Marik, collecting everything up, but there was one tape left, that looked a little different.

**To Potter**, read the label.

Marik put it on warily.

_The camera was being held in shaking hands, the screen showed a dark, gloomy room._

_"Hold it still muggle!" screamed a maniacal voice to the muggle prisoner holding the camera.  
_

_In the corner of the room, were three tied up people, sobbing, with blood pouring down their faces._

_Diabolical laughter filled the room._

_"Recognize them Potter? Those are your relatives, and if you want to see them alive again then you know what I want" screamed out the voice, the camera zooming in on the blood down Petunia's dress._

_"You have 48 hours Potter, use them wisely"_  
_The tape cut._

He went to attack the Dursley's, the tapes had been found in the basement and were perfect leverage.

* * *

To put it simply, the state of Harry's health looked awful.

Bakura actually felt guilty having to deliver the news of the message Voldemort left, so he made Marik do it. Harry curled up in the hospital wing bed and shivered violently, not out of illness but fear.

"They're just your relatives, after all they've done to hurt you... isn't this... better? If we just let Voldemort kill them?" said Bakura bluntly.

Harry stopped, sniffled and gave him a look.

"Yeah but he still has those awful tapes as leverage!" Harry looked about ready to tear up, until he was brought closely into the man's chest. It looked odd to Marik and Yugi, it was the first real outward display of affection but Harry looked like he needed it, so even a private man like Bakura was willing to give him the security he desperately needed.

"You look awful, you've been thinking too much and resting too little" commented Bakura lightly.

Marik nodded, Harry actually earned the affectionate nickname of 'Panda' because of the blackness beneath his eyes, while it wasn't too off-putting it was odd and showed his poor health.

"So, you have 48 hours to do what exactly?" asked Yugi, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"48 hours to publicly give up my stance that he is still alive, that is enough for him right now because he'll take that as a surrender and admitted defeat" Harry buried himself into Bakura's chest.

"If I don't he'll kill my relatives and maybe even release those tapes publicly, it'd _destroy _me" admitted Harry softly.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Yugi, seeing no solution.

"Well, I'll have to give him what he wants and then track him down before he thinks to do anything with those tapes" Harry felt as if he had lost the battle.

But he was **not** going to lose the war.

Marik frowned and wished there was some way of plucking Voldemort out, investigating Slytherin seniors in under a month was going to take a while and time was something they did not have.

Colin came in later holding a letter in his hand, demanding to see Harry.

"Dumbledore told me to give this to you" he said, looking grim.

"Harry,

Due to your relatives being reported as missing your Christmas holiday arrangements have already been sorted out, you are to stay at the Safe House with the others. 'Others' being the children currently being kept from the known Death Eaters under the guise of being investigated as 'unfit parents' in short my boy, you will be staying with others from Hogwarts you already know. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson are currently on the list to stay at the Safe House.

I thought, this time my boy you had the right to forewarning. Please don't kill young Mr. Malfoy.

-Dumbledore"

After a momentary silence Harry swore. Loudly.

_**"You've got to be fucking shitting me!"**_


	11. One Snake Down

_I figured you all deserved an update..._

_xxxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER._

_

* * *

_

_"_-I have one rough idea, but 48 hours is tight," worried Harry.

"Get Fred and George to come to the library tomorrow before lessons," said Harry to Colin.

"Fred and George?" he raised a brow.

Sigh.

"I'll talk to Dennis later then too," promised Harry, and Colin left.

Following a chat with Professor Flitwick done in private, Harry decided the small man wasn't so bad, infact he approved of Harry's idea.

"It's funny Mr. Potter, because your parents did a similar thing, as did the Headmaster," smiled Professor Flitwick, leaning into his chair in his empty classroom.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Grindlewald, Nicholas Flamel, Parihus Gryffindor and Dorean Longbottom," smiled Flitwick "-They went down in history they did, before Voldemort was around they formed the Council of Light. Originally they ran the Wizengamot, until Minister Fudge came into power following Parihus's death and Grindlewald turned," explained the elf.

"Fine, with your apprenticeship, I'll create an even better league," Harry's voice filled with childish excitement.

"I'll see what I can do, you should look into you family ties Mr. Potter. Pureblooded families like yours have been known to make pacts and treaties with others during the war, perhaps the library's Ancestral Recovery section would help," smiled the diminutive teacher.

"I'll sign you a pass into the Restricted Section, by Merlin it was a mistake to have you in Gryffindor... you would have flourished even more quickly as one of my ravens," said Professor Flitwick.

"Professor Flitwick, did I ever tell you how awesome you are?" smirked Harry.

"Flattery gets you everywhere," grinned the teacher, passing the Restricted Section authorization.

* * *

**Empty Gryffindor Common Room:**

"Oh no, you're not going through with your plan," said Yami Bakura, putting his foot down as the leading seme he was supposed to be.

"W-what?" replied a flustered and confused Harry.

Marik raised an eyebrow from the lounge couch, Yugi peered from the large armchair over the Wizard's Weekly News magazine he'd been doing puzzles in.

"You're not, I'm taking care of this one," said Yami Bakura in a rather firm tone that shocked his little Harry silent. Without a second thought he leaned down, gave a kiss to his forehead and stalked off without another word. Leaving a stunned Boy-Who-Lived in his wake.

Whoever hurt Harry and had those tapes had hell to pay.

"Marik, Yugi," said Harry slowly.

"Mhm?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a little scared," admitted Harry.

"Don't be, I'd feel sorry whoever pissed him off so badly," said Yugi between giggling which somehow brought a small smile to Harry's face.

"He'll sort everything out -I never thought I'd say this about the tomb robber but... trust him," said Marik, pulling Harry down onto the couch. Harry flinched at the sudden foreign touch, both of them curled on the couch in silence. He was wearing his standard dark cloak which Harry was draping over him as a blanket and leaned onto Marik's side, his breathing evening out.

"Uhm...dude?"

"Be silent," mumbled back Harry.

"I am sleepy, too lazy to move and you are a warm and snugly heat-source! So be quiet and be my pillow," grumbled Harry -trying to sleep off his nervousness.

"..."

"Yugi?"

"Yes Marik?"

"Am I snugly?" he asked.

Yugi stared blankly at him in response.

* * *

**Outside of Hogwarts, within Shadows:**

Yami Bakura stood tall, a vicious expression on his face as Man-Eater Bug clawed from the depths of the darkness. He got it to sniff the ransom tape, the Man-Eater bug picked up a scent and directed him down Hogwart's hallways in the empty night.

"That's it, lead me right to the bastard who sent them," drawled the Thief King.

* * *

It had turned out to be a Miss Pansy Parkinson, who found herself at the mercy of the Shadow Realm, all copies of the tapes had been destroyed and taken right from right under Voldemort's nose after "enhanced interrogation". However she did not know where the ransom tape had been recorded or where Harry's relatives were held captive.

Pansy had been inches from telling him which student Voldemort was hiding himself in, but the Dark Mark on her shoulder had Oath-Magic on it, swearing her to secrecy.

All that could be said was "The Dark Lord will hide in those closest to him (Harry), he will destroy all those of filthy blood!" until Bakura grew tired of her "Filthy Mudblood DarkLord-Supremacy" speech and banished her with Man-Eater Bug to the Shadow Realm -which stared hungrily at the bloodied, tortured student.

The shrieking wench didn't have that long before Man-Eater Bug dived hungrily for her throat.

Yami Bakura left the Shadow Realm, ghosted out of the Slytherin dorms and made his way back to crawl into bed with his little uke, Harry.

The Slytherin students would wake up to find one of their own missing...forever.

* * *

Marik rubbed his eyes and yawned, he glanced at Harry who was fast asleep in his cloak -almost like a little hedgehog curled up in a little ball. His lips twitched and Yugi outright chuckled at it.

"I'll take him back to his room," shrugged Marik, poking Harry awake did no good since he fell right back asleep -so with a wicked grin, Marik picked him up bridal style.

Harry's eyes shot open as he squeaked out in surprise.

Yugi yawned, nodded and went to his respective dorm upstairs.

"Well you wouldn't get up," shrugged the Egyptian as sleepy green eyes peered up at him in slight shock. His stomach felt odd at the look, Marik brushed it off though and carried the surprisingly light, sleepy teen to the Room of Requirement.

Handing Marik back his cloak, shyly Harry said his thanks, Merlin he'd never felt so embarrassed! Marik dropped him on to the bed and said his goodnight's and walked back to his dorm in Gryffindor tower.

_Dear Ra the tomb robber would assassinate me if he caught me looking at Harry like that, _thought Marik uncomfortably.

* * *

Licking his lips, the devilish little uke quickly devised a plan. Harry tucked away the large bottle of lube and grabbed for a pair of handcuffs he hid under his sleeve.

Thank Merlin the Room really did give you what you desired.

Yami Bakura opened the door, looking tired, to see his Harry sitting on the end of the bed with a smirk. He jumped off the bed and grabbed Yami Bakura with a hungry look on his face.

"I wasn't gone that long," he shivered at his little uke that decided to play dominant. Harry wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tightly.

"Did you take care of it?"

"Yes," drawled the Thief, the second he said it, Harry pulled him into a deep, breath-stealing kiss. Love rolled off in waves from the smaller boy, who pulled away and pushed Yami Bakura down into the bed.

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd push me down," he breathed.

Oh Merlin, just seeing the older delicious man underneath him, panting with lust in his eyes turned him on. Harry pushed him back down when he tried to get on top.

_"Bad Bakura," _breathed Harry, observing his expression as he pulled out a set of silver handcuffs. His eyes widened, he didn't know his little kitten could be so kinky. Very quickly he bound his lover, tying his hands together -by the wrists- over his head.

Harry quickly he pulled off Bakura's robes, and stared hungrily at what was _his._ Hands tied back, naked, panting, sweating, wanting. Harry's little hands roved over his muscular body, down his abdomen and pulled off his underwear. Harry almost moaned at the sight, he lowered his head down and ran his tongue down Yami Bakura's length.

Yami Bakura's gasp border-lined moan and within moments he began groaning as he felt his entire cock inside Harry's mouth. Dipping in and out, sucking harshly on the head causing Yami Bakura to wrap his legs around Harry's head as he arched his back off the bed.

Ruby eyes glanced down at Harry who was going at his cock like a lollipop, taking him in as far as he could go after the simple moan of _"...deeper..."_ , leaking precum down his uke's throat.

Harry squirmed as Yami Bakura's entire body shook, looking down had been a big mistake, the sight of his Harry vigorously _sucking _on him, between his thighs pushed him over the edge. Throwing his head back into the soft pillow he groaned as he spurted into Harry's mouth, the boy lapped it up and swallowed it down. Slowly drawing out, Harry licked Yami Bakura clean with a nervous smile.

Yami Bakura un-knotted his legs from him and melted into the bed. Harry undid his binds and came down beside him, both looked a fair bit exhausted.

"You have a pretty afterglow," mumbled Harry shyly at Yami Bakura who was laying quite nicely on the silken sheets, naked muscled body shining under beads of perspiration and his expression fitted into an odd content smile with a flush -a look Harry didn't think was possible for him. Harry had completely forgotten of the scars that marred him.

Yami Bakura lazily lolled his head to one side to look at Harry, lightly licking his ear-lobe in affection.

"I do?" he drawled. He never imagined himself as a bottom, and it definitely wouldn't be frequent. But for one hot night he was Harry's and really it had been about his pleasure anyway...

"Y--yeah," blushed Harry.

The older man decided not to tell him of Pansy's final words yet:

_'The Dark Lord will hide in those closest to him,'_

The moment was too precious to be sullied, he nudged Harry to rest his head on his broad chest. Tiredly Yami Bakura reached out and gently ran his hand through the length of Harry's hair like it was water.

Harry curled up, being able to feel the silent love.

He's like a kitten sometimes.

Cute.

* * *

_xxxEndChapterxxx_

_Decided to treat you, Happy New Years! Hope 2010 doesn't suck! ;)_

_R&R  
_


End file.
